Werwolfsherz
by Lukka1801
Summary: Verbesserung des letzten Kapitels.
1. Zum knurrenden Werwolf

Zum knurrenden Werwolf

Einsam saß sie auf dem Felsen die Beine über dem Abgrund der sich unter ihr auftat. Mit leeren Augen starrte sie hinunter auf das Wasser, das gegen die Felsenwände prallte und hoch spritzte, sich wieder zurückzog und wieder dagegen prallte und wieder brach.

Miriam Gilmore hatte diesem recht belanglosen schon oft zugesehen, es zog sie jedoch schon seit einer Ewigkeit hierhin.

Von außen betrachtet war Miriam Gilmore ein ganz normales neunzehnjähriges Mädchen und dennoch war sie anders. Seit sie als billige Arbeitskraft in den Besitz der Malfoys, als Hochzeitstaggeschenk, übergegangen war. Sie war auch ein ganz normales Hausmädchen und dennoch in mancher Hinsicht nicht ganz so normal wie andere Menschen.

„ Miriam, erheb dich und mach deine Arbeit. Du solltest doch Dracos Hausaufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig schreiben", befahl eine eiskalte Stimme.

Ihr Herr, Lucius Malfoy, sah von oben auf sie herab.

„ Und dann gehst du nach London in die Winkelgasse und besorgst das", setzte er noch hinzu und gab ihr einen Zettel.

Sie nickte nur und machte sich auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor, apparieren wollte sie nicht, sollte dieser kleine Hosenscheißer von Draco Malfoy ruhig noch etwas zappeln.

In Malfoy Manor musste sie allerdings erst einmal das Feuer in den Zimmern wieder in Gang bringen, die Hauselfen wurden auch immer vergesslicher.

„ Miriam, wenn du mit Dracos Hausaufsatz fertig bist, richte noch as Esszimmer her, wir erwarten um 18 Uhr Besuch von zwei hohen Abgeordneten des Ministeriums", vernahm sie Narcissa Malfoys Stimme.

„ Jawohl, Herrin", antwortete Miriam höflich.

„ Das Essen machen die Hauselfen, du gehst danach in die Winkelgasse und machst du Besorgungen für meinen Mann", fügte ihre Herrin hinzu.

„ Jawohl", antwortete Miriam wieder.

Sie ging in ihre Kammer auf dem Dachboden, nahm sich Pergament und Feder, nahm eins bis zwei Bücher zur Rate und schrieb flink den Hausaufsatz und sah selten in die Bücher um nachzuprüfen ob dies auch richtig war was sie da schrieb.

Danach ging sie ins Esszimmer holte das Tafelsilber aus der Vitrine und verteilte es sorgfältig.

„ Sehr gut, wie immer", ertönte Narcissa Malfoy Stimme, selten kam ein Lob über ihre Lippen.

„ Nimm dir dieses Wochenende frei!", befahl Lucius Malfoy aus dem Hintergrund.

Miriam wagte gar nicht zu widersprechen, ein freies Wochenende war hier ein absolute Seltenheit.

„ Ich danke Ihnen", verbeugte sie sich vor ihren Herrschaften und verließ das Zimmer. Aus ihrer Kammer holte sie schnell ihren Umhang, nahm ihren Rucksack und verließ das Haus durch die Hintertür.

Einige Minuten lang ging sie zu Fuß bis sie aus der Appariersperre war. Dann verschwand sie.

Vor dem Eingang des „Tropfenden Kessels" tauchte sie wieder auf.

Sie betrat den Gasthof, begrüßte Tom, den Wirt und verschwand durch die Hintertür durch die man in einen engen Innenhof gelangte und durch dessen Tor man in die Winkelgasse gelangte.

Auf dem Zettel standen fast nur Dinge die man in der Nockturngasse bekam. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Zauberern und Hexen hatte sie keine Angst vor der Nockturngasse.

Doch in letzter Zeit war die Nockturngasse nicht mehr sicher. Die Schwarzmagier gerieten in Panik und überfielen jeden der sich in die Nockturngasse verirrte. Miriam wusste den Grund, Voldemort war auferstanden, sie wusste es aus erster Hand, immerhin war ihr Herr ein Todesser. Aber sie durfte es nicht verraten, da er es ihr verboten hatte. Selbst wenn sie wollte, sie könnte es nicht aussprechen.

So schnell es ging erledigte sie ihre Erledigungen. Auf ihrem weg kam sie beim „Knurrenden Werwolf" vorbei. Vor dessen Tür hielt sie an. Ein Schild stand davor, das verkündete: „ Hier hausieren Werwölfe. Betreten auf eigene Gefahr- Das Ministerium!".

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte unbändige Lust einmal in diesen Pub zu gehen. Werwölfe, was konnten sie ihr jetzt schon groß anhaben. Mutig drückte sie die Türklinke herunter und betrat das „Lokal".

Es war rauchig und stickig und nur mäßig beleuchtet. In jeder ecke saßen Männer und Frauen mit finsteren Gesichtern. Miriam schluckte und ging bis in die hinterste Ecke die leer schien. Sie setzte sich kurz und sah sich um. Es war eine sehr gedrückte Stimmung, nur leises Murmeln war hier und da vernehmbar.

Plötzlich spürte sie kühlen Atem in ihrem Nacken der noch dazu ganz bestialisch stank.

„ Was haben wir denn hier? Bist du es etwa müde eine einfache Hexe zu sein? Den Wunsch kann ich dir erfüllen, komm einfach nächsten Vollmond in meine Nähe", flüsterte eine heisere Stimme ihr ins Ohr.

Miriam stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.

Sie spürte wie sein Atem ihr näher kam, seine spitzen Eckzähne berührten ihre Haut. „ Angst?", fragte er höhnisch.

Ihr Blick war ihm Antwort genug.

„ Hüte dich vor uns, besonders bei Vollmond. Und jetzt zisch ab!", schrie er, packte sie am Arm und wollte sie in Richtung Tür schleifen, als er plötzlich aufschrie.

„ Fenrir", schrieen einige auf und stellten sich neben ihn.

Vor Wut schäumend packte er sie wieder und zog ihren Ärmel hoch. Ihre Armspange aus reinem Silber, das einzig Kostbare was sie besaß, hatte selbst durch den Stoff gewirkt.

Die Armspange war breit und die Schrift auf ihr war eine bislang unbekannte. Der Schriftzug glühte, was er noch nie getan hatte.

„Woher hast du das du das? Wo hast du das geklaut?", schrie Fenrir wie von Sinnen und er drückte sie gegen die wand und würgte sie.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie seine Klauenhände los zubekommen, doch er war unglaublich stark.

„ Fenrir Greyback, zurück!", befahl eine schneidende Stimme.

Der Griff des Werwolfs lockerte sich: „ Lupin, welch Freude. Sie her was wir mit ungebetenen Gästen machen", lächelte Greyback belustigt und drückte wieder zu.

„ Lass das. Es ist genug, sie hat dir nichts getan", versuchte Lupin ihn zu beschwichtigen, während er hilflos zusehen musste wie sie das Bewusstsein fast verlor.

Augenblicklich ließ Greyback von ihr ab. Er hatte bewusst nur so lange gewürgt bis sie an der Schwelle zwischen Ersticken und Bewusstlosigkeit war.

Erstaunt sah Greyback wie sein Opfer sich keine zwei Minuten nach seiner Würgattacke wieder aufrappelte und ihn zwar erschöpft aber auch irgendwie wütend ansah.

Plötzlich fing aus heiterem Himmel die Theke an zu brennen. Das Feuer breitete sich aus, unerwartet explodierten Schnapsflaschen und das Feuer wütete schlimmer als vorher.

„ Raus hier", brüllte jemand und augenblicklich brach Panik aus. Niemand dachte an die benommene Miriam, die sich leicht schwankend ihren Rucksack griff und sich durch die Menge wandte.

Remus Lupin rannte ihr hinterher, doch draußen sah er nur noch wie sie davonrannte, wenige Sekunden später sah er auch schon wie Ministeriumsbeamte um ihn und die anderen herum apparierten und systematisch einkreisten.

„ Das wird ja noch ein toller Abend", murmelte Remus düster als der erste Beamte auf ihn zukam um ihn zu verhören.

**Bitte reviewen. **


	2. Der Auftrag

Der Auftrag

_Drei Wochen später._

„ Miriam, komm heute Abend um acht in mein Arbeitszimmer", hatte er ihr befohlen.

Um acht stand sie vor der Tür und klopfte an die Tür .

„ Herein", kam es von drinnen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und trat leise ein.

Lucius Malfoy saß an seinem Schreibtisch, über einem Brief gebeugt den er eilende zusammenfaltete in einen Briefumschlag und mit seinem Siegel verschloss. Schnell schrieb er den Namen und die Adresse des Empfängers auf.

„ Miriam, ich vertraue dir. Du hast dich seit du hier arbeitest als fleißig und ehrlich erwiesen. Deshalb möchte ich dass du noch heute diesen Brief in die Hände dieses Mannes übergibst, und nur in dessen Hände, verstanden?". Er sagte dies mit seinem eiskalten, jeden Einspruch verbietenden Ton, den er ihr gegenüber immer anwandte.

„ Ja, Mr. Malfoy. Sie können mir vertrauen", entgegnete Miriam.

Ihr behagte es zwar nicht so spät noch unterwegs zu sein, aber sie wagte es gar nicht Widerspruch einzulegen.

„ Natürlich kann ich das", lächelte Malfoy eisig.

Es war kalt und Miriam beeilte sich die Adresse, die noch dazu im tiefsten Winkel der Nockturngasse lag, zu erreichen und dann so schnell es ging wieder zurück. Zum einen weil der Name des Empfängers in ihr nicht gerade positive Gedanken hervor rief.

Fenrir Greyback, sie hoffte nur dass er ein schlechtes Gedächtnis hatte. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Mutterseelenallein ging sie durch die schwach erleuchteten Gassen.

Viel lieber würde sie jetzt auf ihrem Feldbett auf dm Dachboden von Malfoy Manor sitzen und durch die Dachluke die Sterne beobachten.

Sie stand vor dem wohl heruntergekommensten Haus in der Winkelgasse. Der Putz blätterte ab, die Fensterläden hingen Schief oder gar nicht mehr in den Angeln, die Tür fehlte schlicht und ergreifend ganz und gar. Das Dach hatte Löcher, das dieses haus bewohnt war wollte man zwar nicht glauben, aber gedämpftes Kerzenlicht fiel aus allen Löchern die es in diesem Hause gab.

Die „Wohnung" Fenrirs lag im Erdgeschoß. Zaghaft betrat Miriam die Bruchbude Sie fasste sich an den Hals während sie anklopfte. Eine Weile lang geschah gar nichts und Miriam war erleichtert dass, Greyback nicht zu Hause war.

„ So spät abends schon wieder unterwegs, Sie sind ja sehr nachtaktiv". Die Stimme kam unerwartet. Er stand genau hinter ihr.

„ Ich habe einen Brief von Mr. Malfoy an Sie, Mr. Greyback", überreichte sie ihm den Brief und versuchte ein Zittern zu unterdrücken, was ihr nicht ganz gelang.

„ Angst? Die sollten Sie auch haben, junge Lady. Ich beiße auch wenn kein Vollmond ist", höhnte er und leckte seine spitzen Eckzähne.

Er kam ihr wieder näher, doch diesmal ließ sie sich nicht überrumpeln, sie rammten ihr Knie in seine Lenden und holte briet ihm mit der Faust noch eins über.

Greybacks Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut und Schmerz So schnell sie konnte floh Miriam, sie merkte bald das Greyback ihr folgte, über die Dächer.

Lange hielt sie diesen Sprint nicht mehr durch.

Warum war dieser Typ so hinter ihr her?

Ihre Armspange leuchtete plötzlich wieder auf. Sie hielt an, was ein Fehler war, denn Greyback landete vor ihr.

„ Niemand entwischt Fenrir Greyback zweimal und schon gar kein drittes Mal, merke dir das Mädchen", schrie er sie an.

„ Dann bin ich die erste", erwiderte sie und schlug sich auf den Mund, sie hatte ihn herausgefordert.

Fenrirs Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihr nun gar nicht mehr, nicht das er ihr vorher gefallen hätte, aber jetzt hatte seine Visage einen Ausdruck von Wut und Gier zugleich.

Er setzte zum Sprung auf sie an, Miriam hielt schützend die Arme über den Kopf. Greyback jedoch schien von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zurückgeschleudert worden zu sein.

Miriam war sich sicher, das alle Bewohner Malfoy Manors um diese Zeit längst schliefen. Umso überraschter war sie als sie sah das durch die halb geöffnete Tür des Wohnzimmers Licht fiel und die Stimmen ihres Herrn und die Stimme eines Fremden Mannes. Sie war zischelnd und leise, sie verstand kaum ein Wort nur „ müssen zuschlagen" „nicht mehr viel Zeit" „ Bengel" „ Albus Dumbledore" „ Phoenixorden".

Ein Luftzug ließ die Tür hinter ihr geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen.

Lucius Malfoy sah hinaus und erblickte Miriam.

„ Hast du den Brief abgegeben?", schnarrte er und sah sie sehr ungehalten an.

„ Ja Herr. Soll ich für ihren Gast etwas Tee machen oder einen Wein holen?", fragte Miriam aus reiner Höflichkeit.

„ Wer ist da Lucius?", zischte die Stimme hinter ihr. „ Nur das Hausmädchen. Geh in deine Kammer Miriam, ich kümmere mich um den Gast", befahl er ihr eisig.

Sie nickte und lief schnell die Treppe hinauf.

Lucius Malfoy schloss die Tür.

„ Ein recht eifriges Hausmädchen hast du da. Und eines mit sehr viel Zauberkraft noch dazu", zischelte Voldemort beinahe amüsiert.

Malfoy hätte beinahe aufgelacht. „Ich versichere euch, mein Hausmädchen hat keine sonderlich große Begabung im Umgang mit der Zauberei", sagte Malfoy.

„Lucius; Lucius, du unterschätzt immer noch deine Gegner. Das wird dir eines Tages zum Verhängnis werden", mahnte Voldemort ihn mit kalter Stimme.

„ Mein Hausmädchen ist nicht meine Gegnerin", entgegnete Lucius ruhig.

„ Sie nicht aber andere sind deine Feinde. So lange du das Mädchen im Auge behältst und wird sie deine Gegnerin werden können. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sich Angestellte gegen ihren Herren wenden", erinnerte Voldemort ihn und das Thema war für ihn abgeschlossen.

In ihrem Dachkämmerchen legte sich Miriam hundmüde aufs Bett und sah in die Sterne. Sie betastete ihre Armspange. Was war in letzter Zeit mit ihr los? Bisher war sie nur ein Schmuckstück gewesen. Das einzige was sie je besessen hatte. Seit sie klein war hatte sie es schon. Der einzige Anhaltspunkt auf ihre Vergangenheit, selbst ihr erster Herr, der sie aufgezogen hatte und ihr eine Schulbildung durch einen Privatlehrer zusammen mit dessen eigenen Kindern ermöglicht hatte, hatte ihr nie sagen können woher sie kam. Er hatte ihr nur gesagt dass ihre Eltern Gilmore mit Nachnamen geheißen hatten.

Woher kam also diese fremde Art von Magie, die nur hervorkam, wenn sie in Gefahr war?

Müde schlief sie ein.

Bitte reviewen!

Bitte reviewen, da ich wissen möchte wie diese Story bei euch ankommt und ob ich überhaupt weiterschreiben soll.


	3. Besuch

Besuch

Eine Woche später

Miriam saß in der Küche und spülte zusammen mit den Hauselfen das Geschirr ab. Draußen dämmerte es schon, Miriam konnte es durch das Küchenfenster über ihrem Kopf sehen.

Heute war Lucius Malfoy nicht zum Abendessen erschienen, doch Narcissa Malfoy hatte es nicht sonderlich gewundert, obwohl es an sich nicht üblich war das Mr. Malfoy nicht erschien.

Im Salon klingelte die Türglocke, Miriam konnte es bis hinunter in die Küche hören, schnell trocknete sie sich die Hände ab und beeilte sich nach oben zu kommen.

Sie musste bemerken das Narcissa Malfoy denselben Einfall gehabt hatte. Sie nickte ihr gnädig zu und ließ Miriam voran schreiten.

Flink entriegelte sie Tür und öffnete einem jungen Mann von beinahe schmächtiger Statur die Tür. Er sah ziemlich geheimnisvoll drein um seine Lippen glaubte Miriam ein schelmisches Grinsen erkennen zu können.

„ Guten Abend, Sir. Wen darf ich melden?", fragte Miriam höflich.

„ Selenus von Maidenhead, ich würde gern Mrs. Malfoy sprechen, es geht um ihren Mann", antwortete von Maidenhead mit einem fast amüsierten Lächeln.

„ Miriam, lass den Herren herein", befahl Mrs. Malfoy und Miriam ließ den Herren hinein. Sie nahm ihm seinen Umhang ab und hängte ihn an einen Kleiderständer.

„ Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, Mr. von Maidenhead", führte Narcissa ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

Miriam folgte ihnen leise.

„ Wollen Sie einen Tee?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy eisig und zugleich höflich und bot ihm einen Platz auf der großen giftgrünen Couch an.

„ Gerne", lächelte er auf eine unverschämte Art und Weise und sah dabei Miriam an. Mrs. Malfoy schnippte mit den Fingern, das war ihr Zeichen zu verschwinden und den Tee zu brühen. Miriam konnte sich nicht erinnern je einem Gast unfreundlich gekommen zu sein, doch diesmal konnte sie nicht anders und steckte hinter Mrs. Malfoys Rücken die Zunge heraus in der Hoffnung das Selenus von Maidenhead dies nicht bemerkte. Doch dieser hatte es sehr wohl bemerkt und erwiderte es mit einem feschen Augenzwinkern. Miriam zog sich verwirrt zurück.

Dieser Besucher war vielleicht ein komischer Kauz, jeder andere hätte sich über sie beschwert, aber er tat nichts dergleichen.

Nach wenigen Minuten war der Tee auch schon fertig und sie kehrte zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Narcissa Malfoy saß nun alarmierend blass auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch und starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Boden.

„ Sie können ihren Mann sooft besuchen wie sie wollen, sie dürfen ihm sogar einmal Wechselwäsche und eine Decke bringen", meinte Selenus von Maidenhead nun ernst.

„ Allerdings muss ich sie noch auf ihr Hausmädchen hin ansprechen. Vor einigen Tagen wurde sie gesehen wie sie das Haus Fenrirs Greybacks, eines äußerst gefährlichen Werwolfs, gegangen ist. Sie wurde in der Abteilung für Beaufsichtigung von Werwölfen gemeldet. Das Ministerium will feststellen ob sie ein Werwolf ist oder nicht", meinte der junge Mann etwas verlegen.

Miriam holte tief Luft. Narcissa Malfoy antwortete schroff: „Mein Mann und ich beschäftigen keine Werwölfe, wenn wir dies bemerkt hätten, würde Miriam hier nicht mehr arbeiten".

„ Da bin ich mir sicher", erwiderte Selenus flink und mit einem nun unheimlich kühlen, abwertenden Blick.

„ Sie soll sich nur melden, verschiedene Fragen beantworten und einen Bluttest abgeben, der ausgewertet wird. Wenn er anzeigt dass sie kein Werwolf ist, wird sie nie wieder belästigt", erklärte er ihnen.

„ Mein Haismädchen wird nicht zu diesem unsinnigen Test kommen, sagen Sie dass Ihrem Vorgesetzten", erwiderte Narcissa nachdrücklich. „ Miriam, begleite Mr. von Maidenhead bitte hinaus", verordnete sie verärgert und wandte den beiden den Rücken zu.

Sie führte ihn in durch die riesige Eingangshalle zur Tür zurück. An der Schwelle gab er ihr einen Zettel.

„ Kommen Sie bitte unbedingt zu dieser Adresse", sagte er und drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand. „Dieser jemand braucht ihre Hilfe und ich brauche Sie übrigens auch, Miss Gilmore", flüsterte er uns sah in ihre dunkelblauen Augen. Er war nur knapp größer als sie seine Nasenspitze berührte beinahe die ihrige.

Dann verschwand er in die Nacht.

Narcissa Malfoy erzählte ihr später was Mr. Malfoy widerfahren war. Er hatte in dieser Nacht im Ministerium versucht einige Schüler, Auroren und auch andere Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums versucht umzubringen oder einfach nur anzugreifen. Auf jeden Fall war ihm nachgewiesen worden, dass er ein aktiver Todesser war.

Die Zauberwelt, die die Behauptungen Harry Potters und Albus Dumbledores Voldemort sei zurück gekehrt, nicht hatte glauben wollen, musste sich nun eingestehen dass diese „ Lügenmärchen" wahr waren. Mr. Malfoy war nach Azkaban verbannt worden..

Nun brauchte plötzlich ein junger Mann aus dem Ministerium ihre Hilfe und noch jemand, den sie nicht kannte. Doch sie wollte diesem Menschen kennen lernen. Sie musste nur noch hoffen, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen unbemerkt aus dem Haus kam oder vielleicht mit einer Einkaufsliste von Mrs. Malfoy fortgeschickt würde.

Argh, bitte ganz dringend reviewen. Ich brauche Kritik oder Lob, keine Ahnung, eins von beiden, aber schreibt bitte Reviews.


	4. Flucht bei Vollmond

Flucht bei Vollmond

Es kam der Tag an dem Narcissa Malfoy sich entschloss ihren Mann in Azkaban zu besuchen. Miriam sollte sich den Rest des Tages frei nehmen, sobald sie alle anfallenden Arbeiten erledigt hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie so schnell gearbeitet, wie an diesem Tag.

Sie hatte Selenus von Maidenheads Bitte nicht vergessen, sie wollte wissen was er damit meinte als er gesagt hatte, jemand bräuchte ihre Hilfe. Aber warum gerade ihre Hilfe? Wobei konnte ein Hausmädchen ohne Besitz und Anspruch schon großartig helfen?

Die Winkelgasse war so viel wie noch nie zuvor. Hektisch machten die Hexen und Zauberer ihre Einkäufe, sie bummelten nicht und blieben hier und da stehen um etwas besonders interessantes in den Schaufenstern zu betrachten. Irritiert und ein wenig aufgeregt sah sie auf den Zettel den von Maidenhead ihr gegeben hatte.

Doch sollte sie es wirklich wagen einem völlig Fremden zu folgen? Sie hatte besseres zu tun und ihre seltene Freizeit wollte sie nicht auch noch für einen Ministeriumsbeamten opfern.

Als sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war, lief sie zu den Klippen. Das Haus der Malfoys lag in der Nähe von Eastbourne, in East Sussex um genau zu sein.

Immer wenn Sie Zeit hatte, ging sie zu diesen Klippen, nur um sie sich anzusehen.

Nachdem Narcissa Malfoy gegangen war, rannte Miriam in ihr Zimmer um ihren Mantel zu holen als in der Eingangshalle plötzlich ein lautes Klirren und Poltern zu hören war.

Einbrecher hatte es noch nie bei den Malfoys gegeben, in keiner ihrer beiden Residenzen, denn es gab ja zwei. Da die Malfoys sich natürlich meistens im Sommer, manchmal aber auch einen Teil des Herbstes, hier aufhielten, war sie meistens allein hier, denn die Hauselfen wurden dann in der Hauptresidenz benötigt. Aber es hatte noch nie einen Einbruch gegeben.

Sie hörte Stimmen, klar und deutlich: „Wir teilen uns in drei Gruppen auf. Drei gehen jeweils ins Ober und Untergeschoß, der Rest bleibt hier und hilft mir hier beim Suchen. Beeilt euch".

Keine zehn Sekunden später hörte sie auch schon Schritte auf der Treppe. Hastig sprang sie zur Tür drehte den Schlüssel herum und schob ihre Kommode vor die Tür.

„ Tonks hast du das gehört? Hier ist noch jemand", rief jemand. „ Klar und deutlich, Shaklebolt", antwortete eine weibliche Stimme.

Miriam wurde es ziemlich heiß, wer wusste schon zu was diese beiden Eindringlinge fähig wären, vor allem aber schienen es mehr als zwei zu sein.

Da sie nicht sehr zuversichtlich war, was ihre kleine Hinhaltetaktik betraf beschloss sie sich über das Dach zu steigen zum Balkon zu klettern, der sich circa sechs Fenster entfernt und zweieinhalb Meter unter ihr befand. Von dort konnte man wunderbar einfach an einem Außenrohr herunterklettern. An sich war das für sie als nichts schwieriges, als sie noch etwas kleiner gewesen war und noch im Besitz ihres Vorherrn, hatte sie oft mit den Jungs Klettertouren über einige ziemlich hohe Felsen gemacht.

Leichtfüßig kletterte sie durch die Dachluke auf Dach und lief vorsichtig und vor allem leise nah am Dachrand entlang. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, knapp 30 Sekunden später krachte die Tür in ihres Zimmer mit beachtlicher Lautstärke auf, das spornte sie ziemlich an. Nach ungefähr drei Minuten war sie über dem Balkon angekommen. Erste Zweifel überkamen sie, würde dieses Stück rundes Blech sie überhaupt aushalten? Es war jedoch zu spät umzukehren.

„ Das hätte ich mir nie träumen, lassen mein Leben hängt an einem Abflussrohr", fluchte sie leise. Vorsichtig kletterte sie also an dem leicht ächzenden Rohr hinunter. Eigentlich konnte sie stolz auf ihre Leistung sein, denn außer dem Licht, welches vereinzelt durch die Fenster fiel, hatte sie keine Lichtquelle zur Verfügung, der blasse Schein des Vollmondes durch die Wolken, war nicht wirklich nenenswert.

Sollte sie sich gefreut haben dass niemand sie entdeckt hatte, war diese Freude jetzt wie weggeblasen. Zwei der Eindringlinge kamen in gerade dem Moment um die Ecke als sie mit einem Fuß auf dem Rasen aufsetzte.

„ Halt bleiben Sie stehen! Das ist ein Befehl des Ministeriums", schrie einer der beiden. Doch Miriam fiel es gar nicht erst ein stehen zu bleiben, Ministerium oder nicht. Jemand der in einem Haus einbricht ist grundsätzlich nicht zu trauen. Wie von Furien gehetzt rannte sie davon. Sie war unbewaffnet, der Zauberstab hätte sie nur behindert.

An ihr vorbei schossen Flüche, beinahe hätte sie einer getroffen.

Selbst als ihre Lungen brannten, hörte sie nicht auf zu rennen. Ihre Verfolger waren hartnäckig. Sie war beinahe erleichtert als sie eine Gestalt einige Meter vor ihr entfernt erkannte. Vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen.

„ Sir, bitte… oh nein", hechelte Miriam und das letzte bisschen Luft drohte ihr zu versagen.

Der letzte mit dem sie je gerechnet hätte war Fenrir Greyback gewesen.

„ So ein Zufall, jetzt läuft mir meine Beute auch schon in die Arme. Und sie bittet mich sogar darum", lachte Greyback und sein lachen klang fast wie das heulen eines Wolfes. Am Himmel tauchte der Vollmond hinter einer großen Wolke auf und Greyback begann sich vor ihren Augen zu verwandeln. Wenige Sekunden später bäumte sich vor ihr ein riesiger Werwolf auf.


	5. Gwahrsamslager

Gewahrsamslager

Erst hörte sie Stimmen, laute, beinahe schrille Stimmen. Sie nahm Gerüche war, unangenehme chemische Gerüche vermischt mit dem Geruch von Menschen. Ihr rechter Arm schmerzte wie wahnsinnig. Jemand berührte ihren Arm. Sanfte vorsichtige Hände lockerten den Verband an ihrem Arm.

„ Die Wunde hat aufgehört zu bluten. Ich dachte schon sie läuft uns aus", meinte eine kühle Stimme. Vorsichtig öffnete Miriam die Augen und sah in das Gesicht einer Krankenschwester des St. Mungo Hospitals. Sie erkannte sie an dem limonengrünen Umhang.

„ Schon wach, das ging aber flott", bemerkte die Heilerin.

„ Warum… warum bin ich hier? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und beinahe hätte sie ihre eigene Stimme nicht mehr wieder erkannt, so rau und schwach wie sie klang.

„ Sie können sich daran nicht erinnern?", fragte die Heilerin Stirn runzelnd.

Miriam schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Ein Werwolf hat sie angefallen, aber nicht irgendeiner. Fenrir Greyback, diese Missgeburt ist daran Schuld. Tut mir Leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen aber sie werden ab jetzt ebenfalls ein leben als Werwolf fristen müssen. Ihre Armspange mussten wir Ihnen abnehmen, sie liegt in der Schachtel neben Ihnen. Dieses Schmuckstück werden Sie jetzt nicht mehr tragen können, es ist aus reinem Silber. Morgen werden einige Beamte aus dem Ministerium kommen und einige Formalitäten mit Ihnen klären solange ruhen Sie sich aus. Ich gebe Ihnen einen Schlaftrunk", erklärte die Heilerin. Gehorsam schluckte Miriam die Flüssigkeit.

Erst sieben Stunden später erwachte sie wieder. Die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen . Sie sah sich um. Sie war die einzige auf der Station.

Das helle weiß blendete sie beinahe.

„ Das ist völlig normal. Am Anfang sehen die Augen ungewöhnlich scharf, aber das legt sich wieder. Nur kurz vor Vollmond erscheinen diese Symptome nochmals", sagte eine tiefe freundliche stimme neben ihr.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters näherte sich ihr. Er war unnatürlich blass, seine braunen Haare waren mit grauen Strähnen versehen, wobei das Grau überwog.

Er stützte sich auf eine behelfsmäßige Krücke, eher ein dicker Ast als eine Gehhilfe.

„ Ich hab mir den Fuß gebrochen", erklärte er ihr, denn er hatte ihre Blicke bemerkt.

„ Willkommen im Club", rief er sarkastisch aus und humpelte zu Ihrem Bett.

Eine Heilerin kam auf die Station und dirigierte ihn auf ein Bett neben ihr. Sie zog den Vorhang zwischen ihnen zu und nahm ihr die Sicht. Eine weitere Heilerin betrat die Station und wendete sich ihr zu.

„ Was meinen sie, können Sie schon aufstehen?", fragte sie kühl. Die andere Heilerin trat hinter dem Vorhang hervor und schimpfte: „ Lynette, was ist in dich gefahren? Diese Patientin liegt keine 24 Stunden im Krankenbett. Wie soll sie denn… Miss, lassen Sie das".

Miriam hatte sich aus ihrer Bettdecke geschält und berührte mit ihren nackten Füßen den kalten Boden. Zwar schwankte sie leicht, aber sie stand.

„ Die Beamten vom Ministerium sind gekommen, um ihre Personalien aufzunehmen. Ich soll sie ins Büro von Mr. Smethwyck bringen", erklärte die junge Heilerin gelassen. Sie soll übrigens gleich ihre Sachen anziehen und alles mitnehmen was sie hat. Sie soll heute noch in ein Gewahrsamslager kommen", fügte sie hinzu.

„ Gewahrsamslager? Diese Drecklöcher, wo sie jetzt alle Werwölfe hinbringen? Wer wird sich dort um die medizinische Versorgung kümmern?", fuhr die ältere und erfahrene Heilerin auf.

„ Genau dorthin, außerdem kommen dort nur die jungen und kräftigen Werwölfe hin, um deinen Patienten da brauchst du dir keine sorgen machen", antwortete Lynette hochmütig.

Miriam suchte verzweifelt ihr Sachen.

„ wir mussten ihr Sachen leider entsorgen, sie waren so blutverschmiert und zerrissen, dass sie nicht mehr zu gebrauchen waren. Wir haben ihnen neue gebracht", erklärte die die ältere Heilerin und reichte ihr ein altes grünes Sweatshirt und einen langen braunen Rock und ein rotes Kopftuch.

So flink sie konnte, jedoch durch ihren Arm ein wenig verhindert, zog sie sich an und versteckte ihre langen braunen Locken unter dem Kopftuch. Nun erinnerte sie an eine Bäuerin die sich in ein Krankenhaus verirrt hatte. Ihre Armspange nahm sie mit, niemals würde sie sich von ihr trennen.

Die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf und kümmerte sich wieder um ihren Patienten.

Remus Lupin stockte der Atem als er das Wort „ Gewahrsamslager" hörte. Eigentlich war es viel mehr ein Arbeitslager für Werwölfe, im ersten krieg gegen Voldemort hatte man auch solche Gewahrsamslager errichtet, angeblich um die Werwölfe „ vor Voldemort zu schützen", denn aus Verzweifelung waren viele Werwölfe Voldemort gefolgt.

Dieses Mal wollte man im Vorfeld die jungen Werwölfe wegsperren. Doch viele waren an der notdürftigen oder schlichtweg gar nicht vorhandenen Betreuung verreckt.

Das Mädchen wusste nicht, was sie da erwartete.

Er musste an Sirius denken, was würde er dazu sagen, wenn er wüsste dass, die Gewahrsamslager wieder errichtet wurden. Sauer würde er werden, er war in letzter Zeit

Wie so manch anderer sehr schlecht auf das Thema Ministerium anzusprechen.

Seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium, als er beinahe verhaftet worden wäre, hätte Albus Dumbledore nicht für ihn gebürgt.

Im Moment steckte er mitten im Rehabilitierungsverfahren und Dumbledore hatte ihn dazu zwingen müssen, Remus nicht ins Hospital zu folgen, da er einen wichtigen Termin vor dem Zauberergamot hatte. Heute wollten die Richter entscheiden ob Sirius unschuldig war oder nicht. Die Beweisaufnahme war beendet. Es hatte viel Mühe gekostet Zeugen, die für Siriuss Unschuld aussagen konnten ausfindig zu machen, es hatte selbst zu Sirius erstaunen recht viele gegeben.

„ Diese Umbridge. Ich wette, sie hatte diese Idee. Das arme Mädchen, ein so hübsches junges Ding, schade drum", seufzte die Heilerin.

„ Mrs. Dorothy, ich wünschte es gäbe mehr Menschen wie Sie, die nicht so rassistisch denken", lächelte Remus mitleidig.

„ Allerdings könnte es in diesem fall einige Schwierigkeiten geben. Das Mädchen hat nämlich Antikörper im Blut, die die Werwolfzellen in irgendeiner Weise angreifen. Wir mussten ihre Blutgruppe bestimmen, da ist es uns aufgefallen", meinte Dorothy nachdenklich.

„ Antikörper gegen Werwolfzellen? So etwas gibt es?", fragte Remus erstaunt. „ Ja, aber es gibt nur sehr wenige Fälle in denen es bei einer Infizierung nicht zur Verwandlung gekommen ist. Ich glaube letztes Jahr waren es dreizehn solcher fälle, allerdings global betrachtet. Dieses Jahr wäre sie die zehnte. Diese Antikörper sind allerdings vererbbar, es könnte gut möglich sein, dass ihr Kind auch Antikörper gegen diese Werwolfzellen enthält. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob die Antikörper bei ihr ausreichen, da muss ich warten bis Vollmond. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mir vorgenommen diesen Fall zu verfolgen", erzählte sie im Plauderton.

„ So, Sie sind fertig, Mr. Lupin. Tragen Sie die Schiene noch zwei Tage, dann ist ihr Knöchel wieder wie neu", entließ Dorothy ihren Patienten.

„ Danke, Mrs. Dorothy", verabschiedete Remus sich und humpelte wieder von der Station.

Dieses Mädchen war interessant, Remus hatte zuvor noch nie von diesen besonderen Antikörpern gehört. Wusste Albus vielleicht etwas mehr darüber?

Er kam an dem Büro des Heilers vorbei und sah durch die Glasscheibe. Das Mädchen saß ihm gegenüber. Sie sah ihn an und er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

„ Mr. Lupin? Was wird das?", fragte die erstaunte Dorothy die gerade neben ihn trat.

„ Wie lautet der Name dieses Mädchens?", fragte Remus.

„ Miriam Gilmore, sie war Hausmädchen bei den Malfoys, wohl gemerkt sie war. Die Malfoys sind ja bekannte Werwolfhasser. Mrs. Malfoy kommt nachher und bringt ihre Sachen. Danach wird sie wohl in eines dieser Gewahrsamslager kommen", antwortete sie ihm niedergeschlagen und wandte sich wieder anderen Arbeiten zu.

„ Keine Sorge; Miriam Gilmore, du wirst nicht lange dort sein, dass verspreche ich dir. R.J.L.", schrieb er auf einen Zettel, den er glücklicherweise gerade griffbereit hatte und bat Dorothy ihr den Zettel zu geben wenn die Befragung beendet war und humpelte davon.


	6. Planung

Planung

Miriam sah stumm auf den Erdboden der matschig war.

Es war ein trostloser Ort, die Häuser waren mehr Baracken, die Fenster waren vergittert.

Eine streng aussehende hagere Frau führte sie durch das Gewahrsamslager, in das sie gebracht worden war.

„ Haus 13 ist von nun an ihr einziges Zuhause. Seien Sie froh wenigstens ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben, auf der Straße wären Sie umgekommen. Sie dürfen nur eine Wertsache behalten, auf die müssen Sie aber selbst gut aufpassen, hier stehlen die meisten wie die Raben.

Gearbeitet wird hier 9 bis 10 Stunden am Tag, auch am Wochenende, wenn Sie sich gut benehmen, kriegen Sie vielleicht einen Tag zum Ausruhen.

Es gibt hier keine Einzelzimmer, in jedem Raum schlafen mindestens sechs Personen. Bei Vollmond werden Sie alle in getrennte Räume gesperrt. Danach wird man Sie ärztlich versorgen.

Hier sind wir. Sie schlafen mit fünf anderen Frauen in einem Zimmer, streiten Sie sich nicht mit denen, das wird Ihnen schlecht bekommen", erklärte die Frau eisig und öffnete die Tür.

Im Raum saßen fünf junge Frauen an einem Tisch unter einem vergitterten Fenster. Unsanft wurde Miriam in den Raum gedrängt. Mit einem lauten Knall schloss sich hinter ihr die Tür. Die jungen Frauen sahen sie unverhohlen neugierig an. Die Älteste, eine blonde Frau mit sehr musternden Blick, umkreiste sie einmal und musterte sie.

„ Bist ja ziemlich schmächtig, ich bezweifle dass du die harte Arbeit schaffst.

Merke dir eines, wenn du zusammenbrichst hilft dir hier niemand. Wenn dich einer der Männer hier angrapscht, hilft dir hier niemand. Wenn du bestohlen wirst, hilft dir hier niemand. Du merkst jeder ist hier auf sich allein angewiesen. Sollte so eine kleine Schönheit wie du hier Mätzchen machen zerkratzen wir dir dein hübsches Gesicht", drohte sie ihr. Miriam ließ es kalt. Sie schwieg.

„ Deine reichen Eltern können dich hier nicht herausholen, dass Ministerium lässt hier niemanden mehr heraus", fuhr sie fort.

„ Wie kommst du darauf dass meine Eltern reich sind?", fragte Miriam unverhohlen.

Nun sah die Blonde sie etwas irritiert an.

„ Zu deiner Information. Ich war Hausmädchen, meine Eltern habe ich nie gekannt, ich weiß nicht einmal mein Geburtsdatum", erwiderte Miriam so eisig wie nur möglich.

Die anderen vier Frauen sahen sie mit einer Spur Verwunderung an und über das Gesicht einer Braunhaarigen huschte ein schwaches Lächeln. Ihre katzenartigen Augen mussten früher einmal geglänzt haben, doch nun waren sie stumpf.

„ Es ist für mich nichts Neues ohne Hilfe irgendwie klarzukommen, aber vielleicht sollte man gerade hier zusammenhalten", flüsterte Miriam und sah in die Augen der Blonden vor ihr.

„ Schwachsinn", spie sie und verließ den Raum.

„ Du hast deinen ersten Fehler begangen. Niemand nimmt Eve den Boden unter den Füßen weg", meinte die Schwarzhaarige und sah sie beinahe mitleidig an.

„ Hier haben alle aufgegeben. Ein Kampf gegen das Ministerium ist aussichtslos", meinte eine andere, zierliche Blonde niedergeschlagen.

„ Nur weil es niemand versucht", erwiderte die Brünette und ihre katzengrünen Augen und ihre Augen begannen zu glitzern.

„ Ich bin nicht hier um euren Aufstand anzuzetteln", entgegnete Miriam ungerührt.

_Drei Tage später_

Remus Lupin saß im Garten des Fuchsbaus und sah in den klaren Nachthimmel. Nur die Sterne erhellten die Nacht.

„ Remus, was ist? Du bist schweigsam gewesen die letzten Tage. Selbst als ich freigesprochen wurde sahst du aus als würde dich irgendetwas beschäftigen", stellte sich Sirius neben ihn.

„ Weißt du noch von dieser seltsamen Prophezeiung von vor ungefähr zwanzig Jahren? Ich habe nur dir, James und leider auch Peter etwas davon erzählt", gab Remus ihm ein Rätsel auf.

„ Remus, du hast uns von vielen Prophezeiungen erzählt. „ Ich sehe schon, wie werden zu spät kommen" „ irgendwann wird so etwas schief gehen" „ Irgendwann wird uns Filch oder McGonnagall erwischen" und noch viele andere Prophezeiungen", meinte Sirius nachdenklich.

„ Nicht die, Sirius. Die von der Befreiung der Werwölfe, von der Person die ohne Segen und Namen ist", korrigierte Remus ihn seufzend.

„ An die kann ich mich erinnern. Warum?", fragte Sirius und setzte sich neben Sirius ins Gras.

„ Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube diese Person gesehen zu haben. Ein junges Mädchen, ungefähr neunzehn. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie hatte etwas geheimnisvolles an sich.

Sie wurde vor drei Tagen gebissen. Ich habe sie im Hospital gesehen. Die Heilerin Dorothy hat mir von einer anormalen Tätigkeit ihres Blutes erzählt. Einige Zellen in ihr hatten die Werwolfszellen angegriffen. Dennoch wurde sie in ein Gewahrsamslager geschickt.

Sirius, was ist wenn sie es wirklich ist?", fragte Remus aufgelöst.

Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein und sah seinen Freund ratlos an.

„ Niemand weiß inwiefern dieser Messias der Werwölfe den Werwölfen ihre Freiheit wiedergibt. Vielleicht meint man eher die Befreiung der Menschen von den Werwölfen, das würde dein Tod bedeuten. Ich wäre persönlich sehr vorsichtig mit diesem Messias. Selbst Albus sieht in diesem Messias etwas sehr Gefährliches. Remus, ich will dich nicht verlieren", seufzte nun Sirius.

„ Sirius, was wäre deine Wahl. Meine Qualen wären beendet, egal was der Messias anrichtet. Der Werwolf wird sowieso mein Tod sein, du weißt sehr genau warum wir Werwölfe früher sterben. Meine menschliche Gestalt kann diesen Strapazen sowieso nicht lange standhalten, spätestens mit 50 werde ich sterben wenn ich viel Glück habe vielleicht 60, aber das sind Jahre der Qualen.

Sirius, ich brauche deine Hilfe und die des Messias, wie du ihn nennst", bat Remus seinen Freund und seine goldenen Augen schienen zu flehen.

Sirius sah seinen Freund ungläubig an, war er wirklich schon so verzweifelt. Sirius wehrte sich innerlich gegen seine Pflicht als Freund, Remus zu helfen, doch nach außen hin reichte er seinem Freund die Hand.

„ Ich helfe dir", brachte Sirius den Satz unter Qualen heraus. Remus umarmte ihn.

„ Sieh nicht so schwarz, mein Freund. Wie gesagt, niemand weiß was dieser Messias wirklich bewirkt", munterte Sirius ihn auf.

„ Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und rede mit Albus darüber", ersuchte Sirius ihn.

„ Das werde ich. Danke mein Freund", lächelte Remus.

Selenus von Maidenhead saß in seinem Sessel in seinem Haus. Vor ihm lag ein Buch

_Prophezeiungen_.

Es lag geöffnet auf dem Tisch vor ihm.

„ Nur noch zwei Monate", flüsterte er und schlug seine zitternden Hände vor seinem Gesicht zusammen.

„ Wie soll ich das schaffen? Das ist schrecklich und unsinnig.", murmelte er verzweifelt. „ Willst du nun, die Todesser erledigen oder nicht? Erinnere dich daran, was sie deiner Familie angetan haben. Was sie dir angetan haben. Es geht nicht anders", kam eine eisige harte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Selenus Augen wurden nun wieder hart und kalt. „ Ich werde es nie vergessen", schrie er und warf einen Trinkkelch nach einem Mann mit kalten grauen Augen und schwarzen Haaren. Dieser fing den Kelch auf und zerdrückte ihn ohne große Kraftanstrengung. Ungerührt warf er Selenus den nun unbenutzbaren Kelch vor die Füße.

„ Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich ein Herz", spie Selenus es seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht. „ Du bist ein Werwolf, du hast kein Herz.", erinnerte der Fremde ihn eindringlich.

„ Du weißt genau, dass das was wir vorhaben uns alle in Unglück stürzen kann?", spie Selenus seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht.

„ Darüber nachzudenken ist schon zu spät. Selenus wir sind dem Ziel zu nah um jetzt aufzuhören", versuchte der Fremde die Skepsis seines Verbündeten zu beseitigen.

„ Ich weiß, Jean, ich weiß", flüsterte Selenus und sank wieder in seinen Sessel.


	7. An die Freude

„An die Freude"

Drei Wochen später

Allein ihrer Ausdauer und Erfahrung hatte Miriam es zu verdanken, dass sie die schweren Arbeiten durchhielt, obwohl diese hier wesentlich Kraft raubender waren.

Tagein tagaus mussten die Frauen so unnütze Aufgaben wie Spinnen, Weben, Stoffe gerben und färben, oder die Männer mussten neue Häuser bauen, für neue Insassen. Obwohl einige dieser Arbeiten natürlich viel schneller mit Zauberei erledigt werden könnten, sollten sie in mühevoller Arbeit von Werwölfen, also billigen Arbeitskräften, verrichtet werden.

Miriam arbeitete meist so dass sie in der Nähe von Irene, Maggien und Lindsay stand. Seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Tag waren sie unzertrennlich.

Irene, die Tochter eines reichen Ministeriumsangestellten, hatte einst wundervolle weiche, glatte Hände, doch durch die Arbeit an einem altmodischen Spinnrad, hatte sie bald genauso raue Hände wie ihre anderen Leidensgenossinnen. Unverständlicher Weise beharrte man bei der Herstellung von Garn und Wolle auf beinahe mittelalterliche Methoden.

Selbst Miriams Hände bluteten oft und ihre Hände wiesen tiefe Schnitte auf. In ihren Arbeiten steckte wortwörtlich Schweiß und Blut.

So ungern Miriam es auch zugab, aber ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als diese Situation zu akzeptieren.

„ Miriam, im Büro des Lagerleiters ist Besuch für dich. Ich wusste genau das du nicht ganz sauber bist, wahrscheinlich irgend so ein Lover von dir, du kleine Hure", blaffte Eve sie an, vor Schreck fuhr Miriam hoch.

„ Ich habe keinen Lover", erwiderte Miriam eiskalt und erhob sich von ihrem Arbeitsplatz.

Eve grinste nur und befahl ihr zu folgen.

Im Büro ihres Vorgesetzten stand jemand, den Miriam wahrscheinlich am wenigsten erwartete hatte. Selenus von Maidenhead sah sie dieses mal mit ernstem und besorgtem Blick an.

Mr. Andrews verließ zusammen mit Eve stillschweigend den Raum.

„ Miss Gilmore. Ich habe mir schon große Sorgen um Sie gemacht". Er griff ihr hart an die Schulter und seine Stimme klang tatsächlich besorgt.

„ Warum kümmern Sie sich so um mich? Ich bin nicht mehr als ein Hausmädchen…ach quatsch no viel weniger als das. Ich bin ein Werwolf".

„ Warum ich mich so für jemanden wie Sie interessiere? Weil Sie etwas Besonderes sind. Sie haben eine Gabe, die für uns Werwölfe sehr wichtig ist", antwortete er ohne Umschweife.

„ Bin ich nur noch von Irren umgeben? Warum erzählen Sie mir so etwas? Ich bin nur ein Werwolf, nichts besonderes nur eine Bestie", spie sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„ Sie sind kein Werwolf und ich kann Ihnen hier und jetzt einen Beweis bringen".

„ Das will ich sehen", lachte Miriam höhnisch.

„ haben Sie Ihre Armspange dabei?", fragte er.

„ Woher wissen Sie von meiner Armspange?".

„ ich weiß es einfach. Sie ist aus purem Silber. Wenn Sie sie berühren, müssten Sie sich arg die Hand verbrennen, wenn Sie ein Werwolf sind Geschieht dies nicht, sind Sie kein Werwolf und dafür gibt es eine Erklärung", sagte er.

„ Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort, Sir. Sehen Sie sich meinen Arm an. Das ist der Beweis das ich ein Werwolf bin".

Sie hasste ihn. Er spielte mit ihr, versuchte in ihr falsche Hoffnungen zu erwecken um sie an den Boden zu spielen, weshalb auch immer.

„ Sie haben dich wirklich perfekt manipuliert, Miriam. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass du mich vergisst", begann Selenus laut zu werden.

„ Was soll das denn schon wieder?", fragte sie völlig entnervt.

„ Weißt du überhaupt, wie du zu den Malfoys gekommen bist und weshalb?", fragte Selenus lauernd.

„ Mein erster Herr hat mich an sie verschenkt, als ungefähr zwölf war", antwortete Miriam knapp und kühl.

„ Nein, er wurde dazu gezwungen, dich den Malfoys zu übergeben. Du solltest dich nur noch bruchstückchenhaft an ihn erinnern, aus einem sehr guten Grund. Denn dein erster Herr hätte mit deinem außergewöhnlichem Blut beinahe ein gegenmittel gegen den Werwolffluch gefunden, auf natürlichem Wege, ohne Zauberei.

Dieser Mann war mein Vater und einige der treuesten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts brachten ihn letztendlich um. Die Werwölfe waren nämlich unverzichtbare Werkzeuge des dunklen Lords geworden und einige wenige Gefolgsleute hatten natürlich noch den festen Glauben, dass ihr einstiger Herr zurückkehrt. Ich bin damals nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen.

Vielleicht hast du dich schon einmal gewundert, warum deine Armspange aufleuchtet wenn du bedroht wirst!

Das war meine Erfindung für dich, um dich zu beschützen. Darin ist ein Teil meiner Magie enthalten und somit auch ein Teil von mir. Wenn du in Gefahr warst, reagierte die Armspange und ein Teil meiner Magie wurde freigesetzt. Das klingt alles sehr verrückt, aber es ist wahr".

Er hielt ihre Hände fest gegen sein Herz gepresst. Miriam konnte sein schnelles Schlagen spüren.

„ In meiner Brust schlägt das Herz eines Werwolfs und es schlägt seit sieben Jahren für die Rache an den Todessern, der Befreiung aus der Unterdrückung der Werwölfe und für dich", hauchte er leise.

Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in ihre dunkelblauen.

Miriam zerriss von innen heraus. Ein großer Teil von ihr glaubte ihm kein Wort, doch der kleine Teil in ihr wurde stetig größer.

„ Diese Geschichte ist gut, zu gut beinahe um sie sich auszudenken und dennoch glaube ich eher dass sie Ihrer Fantasie entsprungen ist", versuchte sie so eisig zu klingen wie es nur ging, doch dass misslang.

„ Miriam, sieh mich an. Das ist keine Geschichte sondern die pure Wahrheit. Alles ist wahr, sieben Jahre lang konnte ich mich dir nicht nähern, ohne dass Lucius Malfoy mich erkennt und mich eventuell selbst erledigt. Sieben Jahre lang habe ich nur an dich gedacht. Vielleicht hilft dir die jedoch auf die Sprünge:

„ Freude, schöner Götterfunken,

Tochter aus Elisium,

Wir betreten feuertrunken

Himmlische, dein Heiligtum.

Deine Zauber binden wieder,

was der Mode Schwerd geteilt;

Bettler werden Fürstenbrüder,

wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt.

Das steht in deiner Armspange, es ist die erste Strophe aus „ An die Freude" von Friedrich Schiller.

Es war mein Lieblingsgedicht und es ist dies auch noch immer noch. Es hat mich immer an dich erinnert".

Miriam erschrak. Es stimmte, alles stimmte.

Was blieb ihr jetzt noch anderes übrig als ihm zu glauben, eigentlich gar nichts.

„ Warum kommst du erst jetzt zu mir? Sieben Jahre? Warum hast du Malfoy nicht einfach platt gemacht?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

„ Hinter Malfoy stehen zu viele und unsere Organisation gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser war einfach zu klein, im Gegensatz zu ihnen. Aber jetzt haben wir genug und wir haben uns sogar mit einem anderen Orden verbündet. In ungefähr einem Monat wollen wir den ersten Angriff wagen. Danach wird hier im Land ein riesiger Krieg ausbrechen, ich möchte dann dass du in Sicherheit bist, aber soweit ist es noch nicht. Warte noch eine kleine Weile, dann bist du hier raus", versprach er ihr.

„ Ich kann nicht gehen. Das wäre unfair gegenüber den anderen hier. Aber du, ich bin mal so frei, sei bitte vorsichtig", bat sie ihn.

„ Aber du glaubst mir doch ein bisschen, oder?", fragte er und ein abwägender Blick streifte sie.

„ Deine Nähe erinnert mich an Dinge, an die sich mein Kopf zwar nicht erinnern kann, aber aus meinem Herzen sind gewisse Gefühle noch nicht verschwunden.

Als du mich das erste Mal im Hause der Malfoys so unverschämt angegrinst hattest, da kam mir dieses Grinsen irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich glaube dieses Grinsen habe ich gehasst, aber ohne es konnte ich mir mein Leben auch nicht mehr vorstellen", sagte sie, dabei flüsterte sie beinahe.

„ Das stimmt", bemerkte Selenus verwundert lächelnd.


	8. Elektra Murdoch

Elektra Murdoch

Eine Woche später

Miriam fröstelte.

Seit zwei Stunden saß sie jetzt schon in ihrer Einzelzelle, in die sie während des Vollmondes gebracht worden war.

Ein Fenster, natürlich mit Silber vergittert, ließ das ungewöhnlich helle Mondlicht herein.

Nichts war bisher passiert, nicht mal ein Kribbeln in den Zehen hatte sie gespürt, einzig und allein die Kälte die hier herrschte setzte ihr zu. Allerdings hatten sich merkwürdiger Weise ihre Sinne um ein vielfaches verschärft.

Um nicht herumzustehen lief sie unruhig hin und her.

Neugierig sah sie hinaus auf das Gelände.

Einen Moment lang glaubte sie sich verguckt zu haben, aber nach weiteren zwei Minuten wusste sie, dass sie sich die eindeutig menschlichen Bewegungen nicht einbildete, mehrere Männer, dass konnte sie ganz genau erkennen, kamen auf sie zu und teilten sich dann in zwei Gruppen, die zu beiden Seiten des Gebäudes, indem sie sich befand verschwanden.

Wenige Minuten später hörte sie plötzlich Schreie hinter ihrer Zellentür.

„ Findest sie und lasst die Wölfe raus!", befahl eine grollende Stimme.

Sie hörte wie die Eisentüren nacheinander geöffnet wurden und dann das Knurren der Wölfe.

Auch ihre Tür wurde geöffnet.

Ein hoch gewachsener Mann in schwarzer Robe und weißer Maske rief laut: „ Ich hab sie".

Miriam hörte beinahe auf zu atmen, was wollten diese Männer von ihr?

„ Kommen Sie mir nicht zu nahe", schrie sie ihn an.

Unbeeindruckt lief er auf sie zu, drückte sie hart gegen die Wand. Doch diesmal hatte Miriam allein durch ihre Größe einen Vorteil. Ohne Probleme konnte sie unter seinen Armen, die ihr den Weg versperrten, hindurchschlüpfen.

Der Todesser war zu verblüfft und reagiert viel zu langsam, als er sich regte hatte Miriam auch schon die Tür verschlossen und abgeriegelt.

Die Werwölfe hatten sich schon in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilt.

Auf dem Boden lagen die toten Wärter.

So schnell sie konnte rannte sie in ihr Zimmer und zog sich ein paar vernünftige Sachen an, doch irgendein Scherzkeks hatte ihre Schuhe geklaut.

Alles was sie hatte waren ein paar Socken, eine alte Tasche und ihre Armspange. Ohne lang darüber nachzudenken legte sie sie wieder an und verließ das Zimmer so schnell sie konnte.

Sie dufte keine Zeit verschwenden, was wenn die anderen Todesser noch auf dem Gelände waren? Oder Werwölfe?

Aber wohin? Sie wusste nicht an wen sie sich wenden sollte. Das Ministerium schied auf jeden Fall aus, den für die war sie ein Werwolf.

Sie wusste auch nicht wo Selenus wohnte. Doch eines stand fest, sie musste hier weg.

Im Büro von Albus Dumbledore war alles und jeder wie elektrisch geladen. Durch Severus Snapes kurzfristige Warnung wussten alle von dem Überfall auf das Gewahrsamslager Bescheid.

Minerva McGonnagall sah ziemlich nervös aus, Sirius Black streifte quer durch das Büro. Die restlichen anwesenden Mitglieder des Phoenixordens, also mindestens das halbe Kollegium, plapperten aufgeregt durcheinander.

Voldemorts Häscher hatten alle Werwölfe von dort irgendwie eingefangen und gefangen genommen.

Dumbledore selbst war erst vor wenigen Minuten zum Gewahrsamslager aufgebrochen in Begleitung von Alastor Moody und Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Plötzlich gab es ein leises _Plopp _und die drei Männer erschienen vor ihnen. In ihrer Mitte hielten sie ein schmuddelig aussehendes Mädchen an den Armen fest.

Sie auffallend schöne blaue Augen, die braunen Locken umspieltes ihr längliches Gesicht.

„ Miriam", rief plötzlich Selenus von Maidenhead aus, der gerade die Treppe heraufkam.

„ Sie kennen das Mädchen?", fragte Albus verwirrt.

„ Natürlich. Ich bin erleichtert, dass Sie sie gefunden haben, ich dachte schon die Todesser hätten sie entführt", schloss der kreidebleiche Selenus Miriam in die Arme.

„ Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so weit gehen".

„ Das haben wir alle gedacht, Mr. von Maidenhead. Aber wir fragen uns was Ihre junge Freundin in der Nähe des Gewahrsamslagers zu suchen hatte", wandte Sirius sich feindselig an Selenus.

„ Ein Irrtum des Ministeriums. Laut denen ist sie nämlich ein Werwolf, aber sie ist kein Werwolf", antwortete Selenus so ruhig wie nur möglich.

„ Ach das ist unser kleines „Wunderkind"? ich habe schon von ihr gehört. Remus hat mir davon erzählt", stellte Albus interessiert fest.

„ Wunderkind? Das ich nicht lache, das einzig Besondere an ihr ist doch nur ihr Blut", schnaubte Sirius verächtlich.

„ Stimmt so nicht. Wenn sie soweit ist kann sie sogar den Werwölfen befehlen, sie wird sie verstehen können. Doch dazu muss sie erst fest an ihre Gabe glauben, mit ganzem Herzen", widersprach Dumbledore ihm.

„ Ja wenn sie soweit ist. Und wer garantiert uns, dass sie ihre Gabe nicht gegen uns verwendet?", rief Moody in den Raum.

„ Ich", hielt Miriam dagegen.

„ Guck dich doch mal an Mädchen, du zählst nicht mal 20 Jahre alt und willst schon wissen was du willst?", fragte Moody ungläubig.

„ Was wissen Sie schon von mir? Nichts. Das Alter spielt keine Rolle, hier muss man es haben", gab Miriam spitz zurück und tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen den Kopf.

„ Miriam, beruhige dich", versuchte Selenus sie zu beschwichtigen.

„ Nichts da. In den vergangenen Monaten und Wochen habe ich nur Ärger am Hals. Man hat versucht mich zu erwürgen, ein Werwolf hat mich gebissen, ein Todesser hat versucht mich zu verschleppen und niemand hat mir geholfen. Hier und da hat vielleicht mal jemand versucht mich aufzumuntern, aber letztendlich hat mir das nichts geholfen. Durch einen puren Zufall stehe ich jetzt hier. Ich werde mich nicht von irgendeinem Besserwisser hier heruntermachen

Noch hinzu kommt diese dumme Lebenslüge. Wäre Selenus nicht gewesen würde ich jetzt immer noch so ahnungslos vor Ihnen stehen. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wie meine Vergangenheit wirklich aussah, teilweise zumindest", explodierte Miriam fast.

Selenus stand hinter ihr und verhinderte eventuelle Handgreiflichkeiten, aber Miriam war nicht nach Gewalt zumute.

Sirius musterte sie nun bei weitem interessierter.

„ Der Witz dabei ist ja, an allem und ich meine wirklich allem, sind diese verdammten Todesser schuld.

Fenrir Greyback war auch Todesser wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ich habe nämlich mal einen kurzen Blick auf sein dunkles Mal werfen können.

Die Todesser haben mir eine vielleicht sehr viel glücklichere Vergangenheit und damit auch Zukunft Von heute Nacht will ich gar nicht erst reden", setzte Miriam hinzu.

„ Professor Dumbledore, dürfte ich mit Miriam den Raum verlassen? Ich denke das wäre besser. Miriam, bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und komm einfach mit", schlug Selenus vor, einen missbilligenden Blick zu Moody hinüber konnte er allerdings nicht unterlassen.

„ Das denke ich auch.

Nichts gegen Sie, Miriam, ich verstehe Ihre Wut. Aber bitte lassen Sie uns das noch einmal in aller Ruhe besprechen.

Sie brauchen jetzt Ruhe, sonst explodieren sie mir hier noch wirklich", lächelte Albus sie freundlich an.

Miriam schnaubte abfällig, ging aber ohne zu widersprechen mit Selenus.

„Mein Gott ich dachte Elektra Murdoch wäre von den Toten auferstanden. Das Mädchen sieht ihr ja wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aus", atmete Minerva erleichtert auf.

„ Ich musste mich auch etwas beherrschen. Ich kann und will es nicht glauben, dass die Tochter einer gefährlichen Todesserin jetzt hier vor uns steht und ernsthaft behauptet sie führe nichts im Schilde", grummelte Moody.

„ Moody, woher willst du wissen dass es ihre Tochter ist? Sie sieht ihr nur ähnlich. Außerdem weiß dieses Mädchen hier nichts über ihre Eltern, so habe ich das zumindest verstanden", schritt Madam Sprout energisch ein.

„ Alastor, du hast recht mit der Vermutung, dass Miriam die Tochter der Todesserin Elektra Murdoch ist. Aber nur weil sie ihre Tochter ist, kannst du sie nicht dazu verurteilen, dass sie böse ist", beschwichtigte Albus Moody.

„ Woher weißt du so sicher, dass sie ihre Tochter ist?", fragte Sirius interessiert.

„ Hundertprozentig sicher bin ich mir da nicht, aber ich würde es für unmöglich halten, wenn Miriam nicht die Tochter von Elektra Murdoch wäre. Ich werde mich aber um Gewissheit bemühen", versicherte Albus ihnen.

„ Ihre Tochter ist auf jeden Fall genauso jähzornig wie ihre Mutter", bemerkte Severus Snape in seiner Ecke. Bisher hatte er sich aus dem Theater herausgehalten.

„ Severus, verwechsele nicht Wut mit Jähzornigkeit. Ich denke, wenn Miriam sich beruhigt hat ist sie ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch", berichtigte Albus ihn.

„ So jetzt ist aber Schluss mit dem Thema, wir haben ein weit größeres Problem am Hals", beendete der Schulleiter die Diskussion. Niemand widersprach oder murrte. Allerdings dauerte diese Besprechung bis Sonnenaufgang, sodass jeder in sein Bett fiel und über so etwas wie Werwölfe gar nicht mehr nachdachte.


	9. Feuer

Feuer

Albus Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden, dass Miriam in Hogwarts blieb, obwohl Selenus sie eigentlich bei sich haben wollte.

Doch die Worte des Schulleiters hatten keinen Widerspruch geduldet. Selenus konnte nicht im Schloss bleiben versprach ihr jedoch zu schreiben.

Remus Lupin hatte als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste genug zu tun und so wurde Sirius Black dazu „ verdonnert", auf Miriam aufzupassen, was beiden mächtig gegen den Strich ging. Miriam meinte sie sei nun kein kleines Kind mehr, dass man rund um die Uhr beaufsichtigen musste. Sirius stimmte ihr dabei zu, doch Dumbledore blieb hart.

Sirius musste überrascht feststellen, dass Miriam daher auf ihn Rücksicht nahm und ihn kaum beanspruchte. Sie ging kaum hinaus, sondern saß nur am Fenster und sah sich den Wald und das Gelände an.

„ Wie wäre es wenn sie sich den Wald nicht nur vom Fenster aus ansehen sondern einmal direkt davor stehen", schlug er ihr eines Abends vor und hielt ihr mit einem freundlichen Lächeln einen knielangen braunen Mantel vor die Nase.

„ Was anderes habe ich leider nicht, das Ihnen passen könnte", meinte er ein wenig verlegen.

„ Ist vollkommen OK", nahm sie den Mantel dankend an.

Die Abendluft war angenehm frisch.

„ Gefällt es dir hier wenigstens ein bisschen?", fragte Sirius nach einigen Minuten

„ Nicht wirklich, denn seien wir mal ehrlich. Hogwarts ist für mich nur einer riesiger Käfig. Ich kann nirgendwo mehr hin. Sie finden mich überall".

„ Wenn man es so sieht mögen Sie recht haben, für mich ist Hogwarts so etwas wie meine Heimat geworden", meinte Sirius.

„ Unter anderen Umständen würde es mir sicherlich auch gefallen. Vielleicht wenn all das hier vorbei ist", versicherte sie ihm.

„ Das kann zwar noch lange dauern, aber das wird schon einzurichten sein", lächelte Sirius.

„Wie stehen Sie eigentlich zu Selenus von Maidenhead?", fragte Sirius so beiläufig wie möglich, denn eigentlich hätte er diese Frage nicht stellen sollen, Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten.

„ Das weiß ich leider auch noch nicht so ganz genau. Aber er hat mir wenigstens einen Teil meiner Vergangenheit wiedergegeben und das nur durch seine Anwesenheit: Anders kann ich mich nicht erinnern.", erklärte sie ihm niedergeschlagen.

„ Es war nicht Albus Dumbledores Ziel sie hier in Hogwarts einzusperren, geschweige denn Ihnen das Gefühl zu geben. Hogwarts ist leider der einzige Ort, an dem Sie jetzt noch sicher sind", meinte Sirius ernst.

„Komisch, das gleiche hat mir schon mal jemand gesagt, eine Woche später wurde das Gewahrsamslager angegriffen".

„ Diesmal können Sie sich da sicher sein, Miriam. Aber Sicherheit bedeutet nicht Gefangenschaft und das werde ich Ihnen beweisen.

Im Dorf Hogsmeade findet heute ein Fest statt, mit Musik, Tanz und großem Lagerfeuer. Es wird Ihnen Spaß machen", versprach Sirius ihr.

„ Lieb gemeint, aber ich kann nicht tanzen und da nur rum zu sitzen ist mir zu dumm", lehnte Miriam ab.

„ Ich kann es und wenn Sie sich an mich halten wird das auch niemandem auffallen. Außerdem werden Sie nicht die einzige sein die das nicht kann", ermunterte Sirius sie und zog sie mit sich.

Schon von weitem hörten sie die mittelalterlich angehauchte Musik und sie sahen den Rauch der Feuerstelle. Sie konnten kaum noch etwas sehen.

Niemand beachtete die beiden als sie bei dem Fest ankamen, bei dem schon ausgelassen getanzt und gesungen wurde.

Niemand erkannte Sirius. Entweder niemand wollte sich die gute Laune verderben lassen, nur weil ein ehemaliger, zu unrecht verurteilter, Sträfling ihrem Fest beiwohnte oder die meisten waren schon zu sternhagelvoll um dies zu bemerken. Andererseits konnte es auch an seinem nun gepflegtem Äußeren liegen.

Das Lied endete und die Musik wechselte nun zu spanischen Klängen.

„ Das verspricht interessant zu werden. Nicht so schüchtern. Vertrauen sie mir einfach", lachte Sirius ausgelassen.

Ohne Scheu zog er Miriam dicht an sich heran.

Sirius gab ihr Sicherheit und halt. Miriam hatte noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben getanzt.

Doch die Klänge der Musik ließen in ihr ein nie gekanntes Feuer aufflammen. Ein nie gekannter Taumel des Glücks erfasste sie.

Erst gegen Ende des Liedes verebbte dieses Glücksgefühl ein wenig. Neben ihrem Ohr hört sie Sirius erschöpften Atem und dann ihren. Auch ihrer war schnell und ihr Herz klopfte heftig.

„ Das war unglaublich gut. Sie haben gesagt Sie können nicht tanzen? Dafür war das hier aber sehr gut", schnaufte Sirius. Er hielt einen Arm um ihr Hüfte geschlungen. Er sah ihr ins schweißnasse Gesicht.

„Ich kann ja auch nicht tanzen", hauchte Miriam.

„ Ey, ihr. Das sah irre heiß aus", riefen ihnen einige vom Rand her zu.

Sirius ließ Miriam los und entfernte sich mir ihr von der Tanzfläche.

„ Ich glaube Sie können tanzen, Sie wissen es nur nicht mehr. Wieder so ein Geheimnis aus Ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie sind interessant", lächelte er sie an.

„ Wer sind Sie?", fragte Sirius sie ernst. Und kam ihrem Gesicht wider so nahe, dass sie seinen noch immer heftigen Atem spüren konnte.

Miriam fröstelte und er nahm sie in seine Arme.

„Können wir bitte zurückgehen?", bat Miriam ihn. Sie war froh dass er nicht sehen konnte wie ihre Wangen rot wie Feuer zu werden schienen.


	10. Der Schwur der Waldbewohner

Der Schwur der Waldbewohner

Miriam saß oft am Waldrand auf einem Zaun und sah gedankenverloren zum Schloss hinauf.

Sie brauchte oft Zeit für sich allein. Auch sie machte der Gedanke daran, dass bald nichts mehr so sein würde wie es mal war, nervös. Egal wie der Kampf ausgehen würde, die Welt würde nach diesem Kampf eine andere sein.

Menschen würden aus ihrem Leben verschwinden, die ihr viel bedeuteten.

Sie hatte Angst. Nicht Angst um sich selbst, sondern um ihre Mitmenschen. Früher wären ihr diese Menschen wahrscheinlich egal gewesen, doch nun hatte sie die Wärme kennen gelernt die ihr gewisse Menschen zu geben vermochten und ohne diese Wärme zu leben wäre für sie die Hölle.

„Krieg ist eine schreckliche Sache, aber leider lässt man uns auch hier keine Wahl". Miriam merkte auf und sah hinter sich.

Ein Zentaur mit goldfarbenen Fell und hell blonder Mähne trat neben sie.

„Ich bin Firenze", stellte der Zentaur sich mit einer Verbeugung vor. „Sie sind ganz sicher Miriam. Bei uns im Walde haben Sie einiges Aufsehen erregt. Man sagt, Sie könnten die Wölfe verstehen". Der Zentaur musterte die ziemlich perplexe Miriam.

„Ich kann sie leider nicht verstehen, alles was ich höre ist Knurren und Bellen", erklärte Miriam hastig.

„Noch sind Sie noch nicht soweit, aber es wird die Zeit kommen".

„Ja irgendwann, wenn ich alt und runzlig bin", erwiderte Miriam ein wenig genervt.

„Garantiert früher", gab der Zentaur mit einem kaum merkbaren Lächeln von sich.

„Guten Abend, Firenze", grüßte Remus Lupin.

„Guten Abend. Mr. Lupin", antwortete der Zentaur höflich.

„Ich muss zurück in den Wald. Viel Erfolg mit Ihrem Kampf", verabschiedete Firenze sich und verschwand dann wieder in der Dunkelheit des verbotenen Waldes.

„Du bist nervös, das merke ich schon seit einer Woche. Ist es der Kampf?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Ja, ich habe Angst. Angst um euch", gab Miriam zu.

„ Ich will jetzt nicht sagen, dass du keine Angst zu haben brauchst, aber vergiss bitte nicht in der ganzen Angst auch einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer zu sehen.

Du kannst nicht mit uns kämpfen, aber uns reicht es schon wenn du in Gedanken bei uns bist, wenn du fest an uns glaubst. Es würde auch dir helfen", ermunterte Remus sie.

„Warum darf ich nicht euch kämpfen?", fragte Miriam leicht säuerlich.

„ Bitte sein nicht eingeschnappt oder so, aber du hast einfach keine Erfahrungen im Kampf gegen solche Gegner", versuchte Remus ihr schonen klarzumachen.

„Du hast leider Recht", stimmte ihm Miriam zu.

„Aber seid vorsichtig. Ich kenne euch zwar erst seit kurzem, aber ich würde es nie verkraften wenn ihr streben würdet".

„Das werden wir. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen, Miriam".

„Ich weiß".

Miriam übernachtete in Hagrids Hütte, oben im Schloss wurden gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen für den schweren Kampf, nämlich den dringend benötigten Schlaf.

Hagrid blieb im Schloss. Kurz vor Sonneaufgang wollten sie aufbrechen. Voldemort hatte in einem nahe gelegenen Schloss Stellung bezogen.

Die junge Frau jedoch dachte noch nicht einmal an Schlaf. Die Angst hatte ihr in den letzten zwei Stunden fast den Verstand geraubt. Sie wusste es konnten nicht alle zurückkehren, selbst wenn Dumbledore und seine Armee gewinnen würden. Was wenn Remus, Sirius oder Selenus nicht wiederkehren würden? Oder alle drei? Oder niemand? Dann waren sie alle verloren.

Die Sonne war schon wieder aufgegangen und Dumbledore war vor etwa einer halben Stunde mit seiner nicht gerade kleinen Armee aufgebrochen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde ging Miriam nach draußen, der Raum engte sie ein. Wenn sie Angst hatte oder sich beklemmend fühlte, hielt sie es nie in geschlossenen Räumen aus.

Die Schule war menschenleer, die Schüler waren nach Hause geschickt worden. Kein Licht brannte. Über dem gesamten Gelände schien Todesstille zu liegen.

Doch nicht alle waren in den Kampf gezogen, aus dem Wald ließ sich Wolfsgeheul vernehmen.

Vögel zwitscherten aufgeregt in den Kronen des Baumes.

Das Wolfsgeheul kam näher an sie heran, und je näher sie kamen und desto lauter sie wurden verstand Miriam ihr Heulen als eine Art Namen der sich mehr und mehr nach ihrem eigenen anzuhören schien. Spielte ihr Gehör ihr einen Streich?

Plötzlich verstummte das Geheul. Wieder herrschte Totenstille.

Dann schien die Erde zu vibrieren, am Boden klapperten kleine Steine, sie sprangen höher und höher.

Sie hörte das Brechen des Unterholzes. Mit atemberaubendem Tempo rannten Wölfe, die so riesig waren dass ihre Köpfe beinahe über den Miriams ragten, nur das Alphatier war tatsächlich größer als Miriam. Noch nie zuvor hatte Miriam so große Wölfe gesehen. Den Wölfen folgten Zentauren, Einhörner, Elfen und andere magische Wesen die im magischen Wald hausten.

Neben ihr stoppte Firenze, der Zentaur.

„Miriam, Gott sei Dank, dass Sie hier sind. Steigen Sie auf. Dumbledores Gruppe steckt in Schwierigkeiten". Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten griff er nach ihrem Arm und zerrte sie auf seinen Rücken. Kaum saß Miriam richtig auf seinem Rücken galoppierte Firenze schon wieder los.

„Die Wölfe haben Sie gerufen, richtig? Sie haben sie verstanden, oder?", fragte Firenze sie, es grenzte beinahe an ein Wunder dass Miriam ihn verstand.

„Ja, aber warum?", fragte Miriam und sie musste fast schreien.

„ Weil du in diesem Jahrhundert unser so genanntes „Werwolfsherz" hast und das ermöglich es dir die Werwölfe und die Wölfe zu verstehen. Die bist gegen die Werwölfe immun, aber du kannst sie dennoch verstehen. Du wurdest gebissen, hast dich aber nicht verwandelt. Dennoch wird in deinem Blut auch immer ein kleiner Teil des Werwolfes fließen", erklärte ihr Firenze.

„ Du hast mir erklärt warum ich sie verstanden habe. Ich habe gefragt warum sie mich überhaupt rufen".

„Voldemort hat viele Werwölfe auf seiner Seite. Wenn sie dich sehen, werden sie in dir ihre Herrin erkennen. Damit hätten wir die Werwölfe auf unserer Seite".

„Aber wir haben doch gar keinen Vollmond. Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, kann ich nur den Werwölfen befehlen.

Wir Bewohner des Waldes haben so etwas wie einen Pakt mit Dumbledore. Sollte das Schloss oder seine Bewohner in wirklich großer Gefahr sein, sind wir dazu verpflichtet mit allen Mitteln gegen den Feind anzugehen, sonst halten wir uns aus den Kämpfen der Menschen heraus. Dumbledore und seine Armee sind größtenteils Bewohner des Schlosses, also haben wir uns nun zusammengefunden".

„Stimmt, aber Voldemort hat den Werwölfen eine Droge verabreicht, die verhindert dass sie sich für ungefähr einen Monat verhindert dass die Werwölfe sich zurück verwandeln".

Miriam wäre fast von Firenze heruntergefallen. Maggien, Lindsay und Irene mussten einen ganzen Monat in Werwolfsgestalt verbringen. Irene würde das nie überleben, Maggien hatte immer Angst vor dem Werwolf gehabt und Lindsay war nur eine gesteigerte Form von Maggien.

Wie aber sollte sie an die Werwölfe herankommen, ohne dass sie sie zerfetzten, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte? Wie stellte Firenze sich dass überhaupt vor?

Plötzlich hielten sie an. Sie standen vor einem menschenleeren verwüsteten Schlachtfeld. Nur die Toten waren zurückgelassen worden, oder diejenigen die nur noch darauf warteten zu sterben und von ihren Qualen erlöst zu werden.

Miriam stieg von Firenzes Rücken und betrat als erste das Schlachtfeld. „ Wir sind zu spät", knurrte die Leitwölfin der Riesenwölfe hinter ihr.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Der Kampf hat doch noch gar nicht so lange angedauert, wie kann er jetzt schon beendet sein?", hauchte Miriam ungläubig.

Von weitem vernahmen sie plötzlich ein leises kaum wahrnehmbares Stöhnen.

Miriam ging diesem Geräusch entgegen.

Der Mann lag flach am Boden, eine Hand und ein halbes Bein fehlten ihm, seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen, in seinem totenblassen Gesicht war kaum noch heile Haut. Seine Kleidung war beinahe vollkommen mit Blut durchtränkt. Seine zerfetzten Ärmel gaben das dunkle Mal frei.

„ Wo sind die Männer von Albus Dumbledore?", fragte Miriam eisig.

„Oben im Schloss und warten auf ihren Tod. Heute um Mitternacht werden alle noch lebenden Gegner hingerichtet", grinste der Todesser höhnisch und verachtend mit letzter Kraft. Dann wurden seine Augen glasig und er hörte auf zu atmen.

„Fahr zur Hölle!", flucht Miriam heftig.

Die Leitwölfin tritt hinter sie.

„Wir stehen hinter dir, wenn du ins Schloss willst", sagte sie mit ihrer tiefen rauen Stimme.

„Und ob ich will", antwortete Miriam ohne lange zu fackeln.


	11. Finale

Finale

_oder_

Wenn du bei mir bist

Eine schwarze Gestalt näherte sich schleichend der Gruppe der Waldbewohner. Die weiße Maske verbarg sein Gesicht. Ein Todesser.

Seine Sachen waren leicht verschmutzt.

Doch einer der Wölfe hörte ihn und sprang ihn an. Mit den schweren Tatzen drückte er ihn in den Boden. Miriam trat neben den Wolf und zog dem Todesser die Maske ab. Selenus von Maidenhead sah sie erschrocken und mit Schmerz erfüllten Gesicht an.

„Geh runter", bat Miriam den Wolf. Doch dieser ließ nur den Druck nach.

„Miriam, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du hier bist. Ich wollte zu dir. Sieh mich nicht so an, dass war Dumbledores Idee. Ich sollte im Notfall in dieser dämlichen Verkleidung entkommen und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Das solltest du auch tun. Hier bist du nicht sicher. Was machen eigentlich die Waldbewohner hier?", erklärte er ihr leicht röchelnd.

„Du lügst, ich spüre, das schwarze Mal auf deiner Haut", knurrte einer der Zentauren der hinter Miriam trat.

„ Übersensible Waldbewohner. Na gut, ich gebe es zu, ich bin der zweite Spion Dumbledores. Zufrieden?", fluchte Selenus.

„Wer sagt uns, dass du nicht lügst?", rief ein zweiter Zentaur.

„Ich vertraue ihm. Das kann vielleicht ein Fehler sein, aber das glaube ich nicht. Wehe du lügst mich an Selenus, du hast bisher nur meine sanfte Seite kennen gelernt, aber ich kann auch anders", warnte Miriam ihn und bedeutet dem Wolf mit einem Kopfnicken, dass dieser Selenus los lassen konnte.

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort", flüsterte er und klopfte sich den Dreck vom Umhang.

„Du kannst mit den Wölfen sprechen? Seit wann?", fragte Selenus erstaunt, sie waren allein die Waldbewohner berieten sich in einiger Entfernung, wie sie in die Festung kommen sollten, denn das war bis eben noch das Problem gewesen. Die Tore bestanden aus massiven Eisen und teilweise noch aus Holz. Es sollte außerdem ein Überraschungsangriff werden und wenn sie schon vorher gegen das Tor rammen würden, wäre das vollkommen sinnlos. Die Mauern waren zu hoch um darüber zu springen, selbst für die riesigen Wölfe.

„ Kurz bevor wir aufgebrochen sind. Ich weiß nur irgendwie noch nicht so genau warum", antwortete Miriam leicht zweifelnd, ob sie sich dass nicht einfach nur einbildete.

„Keine Angst du bildest dir das nicht ein. Albus hat es schon vorausgesehen.

Du wurdest prophezeit Miriam, genau wie deine Gabe. Es hieß, dass an dem Tage, an dem deine Gabe und dein Mut am nötigsten gebraucht werden würde, du dich beweisen würdest und die Prophezeiung hatte recht", erklärte Selenus ihr, er schien überglücklich.

Miriam ließ den Kopf hängen. Irgendwie wurde ihr nun klar, warum sich alle so um sie bemühten. Sirius, Selenus, Remus, Albus Dumbledore und überhaupt alle. Nur wegen einer dummen Prophezeiung.

Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie nicht diese Gabe hätte, wenn sie einfach nur ein normaler Mensch und verdammter Werwolf wäre. Würde jemand von diesen Personen sie dann überhaupt ansehen, hätte Selenus sie überhaupt aufgesucht? Sicherlich nicht. Doch die Zeit um zu zicken war jetzt denkbar ungünstig.

„Was ist Miriam, worüber denkst du nach? Und sage jetzt nicht: „Nichts". Das kaufe ich dir jetzt nicht ab. Auch ein Unwichtig werde ich nicht akzeptieren", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Miriam sah ihn an und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„ Wenn ich diese Gabe nicht hätte, hättest du mich dann in dem Gewahrsamslager aufgesucht? Hätte Sirius Black mich jemals so angesehen, wie er es nach dem Fest getan hätte? Hätte Albus Dumbledore mich überhaupt einmal angeschielt? Ich meine es ist doch nur Zufall, dass gerade ich diese Gabe habe", fragte Miriam leise und unsicher.

Selenus sah sie erst verwirrt und dann belustigt an.

„Miriam, wenn es etwas gibt worüber man manchmal wirklich nicht nachdenken darf, dann ist es die Laune des Schicksals. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was passiert wäre, wenn dein Leben anders verlaufen wäre, wenn du ganz normal wärst. Ich weiß nur eines, dass du auch ohne Prophezeiung eine sehr bemerkenswerte Person bist. Andere in deiner Lage wären entweder verzweifelt oder hätten sich selbst das leben genommen, aber du, trotz deines bisher trostlosen Lebens, weißt: Das Leben ist schön. Für dich ist es noch nicht schön, aber tief in dir drin weißt du dass es schön wird". Er sah sie an und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung.

Nachdem sie Umarmung gelöst hatten, sahen sie zum Schloss hoch.

„Du möchtest sie vor dem Tod retten nicht wahr? Es gibt aber leider nur einen Weg hinein, entweder als Gefangener oder Todesser".

„Dann muss ich eben als Gefangene hinein. Du bist Todesser, du kannst mich hineinbringen. Wenn wir es nur irgendwie organisieren könnten, die Waldbewohner hereinzulassen?", überlegte Miriam.

„Wir könnten einen Angriff von innen starten. Ich bringe dich rein, ich locke die Werwölfe, die sie im Verlies eingesperrt haben, hoch und du befiehlst ihnen anzugreifen. Die Türen im Verlies sind allesamt mit einem Zauberspruch versiegelt, ich kenne den Spruch der die Zauber löst. Wenn ich mich anstrenge kann ich das auch aus einiger Entfernung schaffen. In dem ganzen Wirrwarr könntet ihr euch befreien und die Waldbewohner hereinlassen. Harry Potter, der Junge der Voldemort richten soll ist auch unter den Gefangenen. Voldemort will erst seine Freunde und dann ihn umbringen, vor aller Augen natürlich. Allerdings werden sie durch keinen Zauber sterben. Voldemort hatte eine so perfide Idee wie Scheiterhaufen oder Galgen, auf jeden Fall irgendetwas abartigeres als den Todesfluch, obwohl ich nicht weiß was abartiger ist als der Todesfluch", redete Selenus sich in Rage. Wut loderte in ihm auf. „ Selenus, heb dir deine Wut für später auf, du wirst sie brauch um den Todessern in den Hintern zu treten", lächelte Miriam ihn siegessicher an.

„Wenn du bei mir bist trete ich Voldemort höchstpersönlich in den Arsch", versprach er ihr.

In dem Wissen, nun nicht mehr ganz so allein zu sein und einen guten Freund bei sich zu haben, gesellte sich zu Miriams Bangen nun auch die Hoffnung.

„Willkommen meine treuen Freunde. Heute ist die Nacht des endgültigen Sieges über unsere Widersacher. Wir haben Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore und ihre Gefolgsleute in unserer Gewalt Heute Nacht werden wir den Sieg feiern und unsere Feinde vom Antlitz dieser Welt entfernen.

Unser treuer Todesser Selenus von Maidenhead hat mir noch ein wundervolles Geschenk gebracht. Den „Messias" der Werwölfe, eine wundervolle Frau die an meiner Seite leben und mein Erbe weitergeben wird", eröffnete Voldemort das „Fest".

„Doch denke nicht mein Lieber, ich hätte deinen Verrat nicht gemerkt. Deshalb darfst du heute mit deinen Freunden in den FLAMMENTOD gehen", lachte er höhnisch.

Selenus von Maidenhead kniete mit den anderen Gefangenen vor ihm.

Es war furchtbar schief gelaufen, gleich nachdem Selenus mit Miriam als „Gefangene" über die Schwelle des Tores getreten war, hatten sich die Todesser auf ihn gestürzt und ihn zu den Gefangenen geschleppt. Seine Tarnung war irgendwie aufgeflogen. Jemand hatte geplappert oder Voldemort war dahinter gekommen. Sie wussten es nicht.

Miriam saß auf einem Stuhl, ihre Hände waren an die Armlehnen gekettet worden. Jeder verzweifelte Versuch sich zu befreien scheiterte kläglich.

Wer konnte ihnen jetzt noch helfen?

„Erfreut euch an unserem Fest, bringt die Gefangenen zu den Scheiterhaufen".

Auf dem riesigen Platz waren fünf große Scheiterhaufen errichtet. Acht Personen wurden an je einem Scheiterhaufen festgebunden. Sirius Black sträubte sich hartnäckig dagegen. Einer der Todesser, schlug ihm ins Gesicht, worauf er für wenige Sekunden Ruhe gab. Albus Dumbledore trat ruhigen Schrittes auf den Scheiterhaufen zu. Selbst im Antlitz des Todes behielt er seine Würde. Miriam schnürte es die Kehle zu, als sie sah wie Selenus zum Scheiterhaufen gezerrt wurde, auch er wehrte sich noch dagegen. Die Armspange reagierte diesmal nicht, denn nicht Miriams Leben war bedroht sondern das Selenus s.

„Das ist so abscheulich", spuckte Harry Potter, der dicht neben ihr auf einem anderen Stuhl angekettet worden war.

Voldemort ignorierte ihn.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis alle an den Scheiterhaufen festgeschnürt waren. Sirius zog und zerrte an seinen Fesseln, doch die gaben nicht nach. Selenus hatte nachgegeben und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

Alles war schief gegangen, wirklich alles.

Plötzlich donnerte etwas gegen das Tor, die Fackelträger, die gerade die Scheiterhaufen hatten anzünden wollen, hielten inne.

Die Waldbewohner? Sollten sie wider besseren Wissens, doch versuchen das Tor einzurammen? Dann verstummte das Donnern und die Mauer neben dem Tor explodierte und stürzte ein. Nicht nur die Waldbewohner stürmten durch die Öffnung, sondern auch an die hundert Männer und einige wenige Frauen darunter. Selenus schien die Leute zu erkennen, denn er lachte und rief laut: „Ich dachte ihr kommt nicht". Die Todesser wurden praktisch überrannt und selbst Voldemort schien für einen Augenblick verdutzt. Doch das legte sich nach einigen Sekunden. Wütend stürmte er auf Potter zu und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab vor die Brust. Der Lärm verstummte und alle sahen geschockt auf Voldemort und Harry.

Miriam, die noch immer an ihren Stuhl gekettet war, jedoch glücklicherweise Beinfreiheit hatte, verrenkte sich halb in ihrem Stuhl und trat Voldemort so kräftig in die Wirbelsäule, dass es knackte als er zu Boden fiel. Doch er schien nicht ernst verletzt zu sein, denn er richtet sich auf. Jemand hatte jedoch schnell reagiert und Harry mit einem Zauberspruch von seinen Ketten befreit. Jemand warf ihm einen Zauberstab zu , Harry fing ihn auf und trat in sicherer Entfernung vor Voldemort.

„Lass es uns nun zu Ende bringen, Tom Riddle", forderte Harry Voldemort auf, diesmal nannte er ihn bei seinem wahren Namen.

„Kannst du mich überhaupt mit einem fremden Zauberstab besiegen; Bursche?", schnarrte Voldemort, teils vor Schmerz, teils aus Hohn.

„Ich kann. Für meine Freunde und Mitmenschen kann ich alles", versicherte ihm Harry siegessicher. Voldemort hatte Probleme mit dem Stehen, Miriam hatte ihn wohl doch ziemlich heftig getroffen. Die Todesser, die eingekesselt worden waren, sahen hilflos mit an, wie ihr Herr dem Untergang geweiht war. Fenrir Greyback stürzte sich auf einen Zauberer, doch er wurde zurückgeschleudert. Sirius Black hatte ihm einen ziemlich sauberen Haken verpasst.

Es waren nur zwei kleine Worte, zwei Worte die Angst und Schrecken unter den Menschen verbreitet haben, zwei Worte die jedoch zur Erlösung wurden. Es war kurz und am Ende überraschend einfach, doch ein weiter und steiniger Weg war nötig gewesen.

Doch fragt man sich ob überhaupt jemand etwas aus dieser ganzen Katastrophe gelernt hatte.

Was würde sich ändern.

Leider war es nicht viel. Das Ministerium sah kaum ein, was der Fehler gewesen war und sie sahen es auch nicht als ihren Fehler an, dass sie Dumbledore und die ganze Widerstandsbewegung teilweise blockiert hatten. Die Werwölfe wurden immer noch als Gefährlich und Unberechenbar verschrien, sogar noch schlimmer als vorher. Nur Remus Lupin wurde ein wenig mehr respektiert, aber das war nicht sein Ziel gewesen. Doch wenigstens akzeptierten sie, dass Miriam kein Werwolf war. Doch die Tatsache, dass es ein Gegenmittel gegen den „Werwolffuch" gab, wurde schlichtweg als Humbug abgetan.

Doch auch „Helden" haben irgendwann die Nase voll und wollen wenigstens ihr Leben genießen und sich dieses nicht durch die Uneinsichtigkeit anderer verderben lassen.

Miriam saß am See und ließ die wahrscheinlich letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Sommers auf die Haut scheinen. Die Füße hatte sie ins kühle Wasser getaucht.

Hinter ihr tauchte Selenus auf und setzte sich hinter sie ins Gras. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Hast du schon jemanden gefunden bei dem du wohnen kannst?", fragte er so beiläufig wie nur möglich.

Miriam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hältst du davon zu mir zu ziehen. Ich meine in mein altes Haus, wo wir früher gewohnt haben? Ich verkaufe das Haus in dem ich jetzt wohne und ziehe wieder in mein Elternhaus.", schlug er ihr vor. Sie sah ihn schweigend an, dann lächelte sie: „Das würdest du tun?".

„Nur, wenn du zusagst. Ohne Scherz ich tue es", versicherte ihr Selenus.

„Ich möchte", lachte Miriam und umarmte ihn überglücklich. Er stand auf und half ihr auf die Füße.

„Nie wieder lass ich mich von dir trennen, egal was passiert. Ich liebe dich, Miriam". „Du?", fragte sie beinahe erschrocken.

„Ja, über alles. Das mag kitschig klingen, aber Liebe ist nun einmal kitschig. Aber ohne diesen Kitsch kommt kein Mensch aus. Und ich komme nicht ohne dich aus", gab er zu und klang dabei so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor. Miriam sah ihn erst völlig verständnislos an, dann jedoch stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Man hat mir mal gesagt: Liebe ist wenn man ohne den anderen nicht mehr auskommt. Ich komme ohne dich nicht mehr aus. All die Jahre ohne dich waren irgendwie leer und ich hab mich gefragt wieso. Jetzt, wo ich dich sehe, ist die Antwort ganz einfach".

„Ich deute das als Erwiderung", lachte er sanft.

Seine Lippen begannen bei der Berührung wie Feuer auf ihren zu brennen. Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie zueinander gefunden hatten, aber Liebe lässt nie von einem ab, vom ersten bis zum letzten Augenblick nicht.

Meine kleine Weisheit: Leider lernt die Menschheit viel zu wenig aus ihren Fehlern. Doch man darf die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass sie doch noch zur Besinnung kommt, auch wenn diese Hoffung vielleicht umsonst ist.


	12. Verbesseung

Finale

_oder_

Wenn du bei mir bist

Eine schwarze Gestalt näherte sich schleichend der Gruppe der Waldbewohner. Die weiße Maske verbarg sein Gesicht. Ein Todesser.

Seine Sachen waren leicht verschmutzt.

Doch einer der Wölfe hörte ihn und sprang ihn an. Mit den schweren Tatzen drückte er ihn in den Boden. Miriam trat neben den Wolf und zog dem Todesser die Maske ab. Selenus von Maidenhead sah sie erschrocken und mit Schmerz erfüllten Gesicht an.

„Geh runter", bat Miriam den Wolf. Doch dieser ließ nur den Druck nach.

„Miriam, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du hier bist. Ich wollte zu dir. Sieh mich nicht so an, dass war Dumbledores Idee. Ich sollte im Notfall in dieser dämlichen Verkleidung entkommen und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Das solltest du auch tun. Hier bist du nicht sicher. Was machen eigentlich die Waldbewohner hier?", erklärte er ihr leicht röchelnd.

„Du lügst, ich spüre, das schwarze Mal auf deiner Haut", knurrte einer der Zentauren der hinter Miriam trat.

„ Übersensible Waldbewohner. Na gut, ich gebe es zu, ich bin der zweite Spion Dumbledores. Zufrieden?", fluchte Selenus.

„Wer sagt uns, dass du nicht lügst?", rief ein zweiter Zentaur.

„Ich vertraue ihm. Das kann vielleicht ein Fehler sein, aber das glaube ich nicht. Wehe du lügst mich an Selenus, du hast bisher nur meine sanfte Seite kennen gelernt, aber ich kann auch anders", warnte Miriam ihn und bedeutet dem Wolf mit einem Kopfnicken, dass dieser Selenus los lassen konnte.

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort", flüsterte er und klopfte sich den Dreck vom Umhang.

„Du kannst mit den Wölfen sprechen? Seit wann?", fragte Selenus erstaunt, sie waren allein die Waldbewohner berieten sich in einiger Entfernung, wie sie in die Festung kommen sollten, denn das war bis eben noch das Problem gewesen. Die Tore bestanden aus massiven Eisen und teilweise noch aus Holz. Es sollte außerdem ein Überraschungsangriff werden und wenn sie schon vorher gegen das Tor rammen würden, wäre das vollkommen sinnlos. Die Mauern waren zu hoch um darüber zu springen, selbst für die riesigen Wölfe.

„ Kurz bevor wir aufgebrochen sind. Ich weiß nur irgendwie noch nicht so genau warum", antwortete Miriam leicht zweifelnd, ob sie sich dass nicht einfach nur einbildete.

„Keine Angst du bildest dir das nicht ein. Albus hat es schon vorausgesehen.

Du wurdest prophezeit Miriam, genau wie deine Gabe. Es hieß, dass an dem Tage, an dem deine Gabe und dein Mut am nötigsten gebraucht werden würde, du dich beweisen würdest und die Prophezeiung hatte recht", erklärte Selenus ihr, er schien überglücklich.

Miriam ließ den Kopf hängen. Irgendwie wurde ihr nun klar, warum sich alle so um sie bemühten. Sirius, Selenus, Remus, Albus Dumbledore und überhaupt alle. Nur wegen einer dummen Prophezeiung.

Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie nicht diese Gabe hätte, wenn sie einfach nur ein normaler Mensch und verdammter Werwolf wäre. Würde jemand von diesen Personen sie dann überhaupt ansehen, hätte Selenus sie überhaupt aufgesucht? Sicherlich nicht. Doch die Zeit um zu zicken war jetzt denkbar ungünstig.

„Was ist Miriam, worüber denkst du nach? Und sage jetzt nicht: „Nichts". Das kaufe ich dir jetzt nicht ab. Auch ein Unwichtig werde ich nicht akzeptieren", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Miriam sah ihn an und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„ Wenn ich diese Gabe nicht hätte, hättest du mich dann in dem Gewahrsamslager aufgesucht? Hätte Sirius Black mich jemals so angesehen, wie er es nach dem Fest getan hätte? Hätte Albus Dumbledore mich überhaupt einmal angeschielt? Ich meine es ist doch nur Zufall, dass gerade ich diese Gabe habe", fragte Miriam leise und unsicher.

Selenus sah sie erst verwirrt und dann belustigt an.

„Miriam, wenn es etwas gibt worüber man manchmal wirklich nicht nachdenken darf, dann ist es die Laune des Schicksals. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was passiert wäre, wenn dein Leben anders verlaufen wäre, wenn du ganz normal wärst. Ich weiß nur eines, dass du auch ohne Prophezeiung eine sehr bemerkenswerte Person bist. Andere in deiner Lage wären entweder verzweifelt oder hätten sich selbst das Leben genommen, aber du, trotz deines bisher trostlosen Lebens, weißt: Das Leben ist schön. Für dich ist es noch nicht schön, aber tief in dir drin weißt du dass es schön wird". Er sah sie an und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung.

Nachdem sie Umarmung gelöst hatten, sahen sie zum Schloss hoch.

„Du möchtest sie vor dem Tod retten nicht wahr? Es gibt aber leider nur einen Weg hinein, entweder als Gefangener oder Todesser".

„Dann muss ich eben als Gefangene hinein. Du bist Todesser, du kannst mich hineinbringen. Wenn wir es nur irgendwie organisieren könnten, die Waldbewohner hereinzulassen?", überlegte Miriam.

„Wir könnten einen Angriff von innen starten. Ich bringe dich rein, ich locke die Werwölfe, die sie im Verlies eingesperrt haben, hoch und du befiehlst ihnen anzugreifen. Die Türen im Verlies sind allesamt mit einem Zauberspruch versiegelt, ich kenne den Spruch der die Zauber löst. Wenn ich mich anstrenge kann ich das auch aus einiger Entfernung schaffen. In dem ganzen Wirrwarr könntet ihr euch befreien und die Waldbewohner hereinlassen. Harry Potter, der Junge der Voldemort richten soll ist auch unter den Gefangenen. Voldemort will erst seine Freunde und dann ihn umbringen, vor aller Augen natürlich. Allerdings werden sie durch keinen Zauber sterben. Voldemort hatte eine so perfide Idee wie Scheiterhaufen oder Galgen, auf jeden Fall irgendetwas abartigeres als den Todesfluch, obwohl ich nicht weiß was abartiger ist als der Todesfluch", redete Selenus sich in Rage. Wut loderte in ihm auf. „ Selenus, heb dir deine Wut für später auf, du wirst sie brauch um den Todessern in den Hintern zu treten", lächelte Miriam ihn siegessicher an.

„Wenn du bei mir bist trete ich Voldemort höchstpersönlich in den Arsch", versprach er ihr.

In dem Wissen, nun nicht mehr ganz so allein zu sein und einen guten Freund bei sich zu haben, gesellte sich zu Miriams Bangen nun auch die Hoffnung.

„Willkommen meine treuen Freunde. Heute ist die Nacht des endgültigen Sieges über unsere Widersacher. Wir haben Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore und ihre Gefolgsleute in unserer Gewalt Heute Nacht werden wir den Sieg feiern und unsere Feinde vom Antlitz dieser Welt entfernen.

Unser treuer Todesser Selenus von Maidenhead hat mir noch ein wundervolles Geschenk gebracht. Den „Messias" der Werwölfe, eine wundervolle Frau die an meiner Seite leben und mein Erbe weitergeben wird", eröffnete Voldemort das „Fest".

„Doch denke nicht mein Lieber, ich hätte deinen Verrat nicht gemerkt. Deshalb darfst du heute mit deinen Freunden in den FLAMMENTOD gehen", lachte er höhnisch.

Selenus von Maidenhead kniete mit den anderen Gefangenen vor ihm.

Es war furchtbar schief gelaufen, gleich nachdem Selenus mit Miriam als „Gefangene" über die Schwelle des Tores getreten war, hatten sich die Todesser auf ihn gestürzt und ihn zu den Gefangenen geschleppt. Seine Tarnung war irgendwie aufgeflogen. Jemand hatte geplappert oder Voldemort war dahinter gekommen. Sie wussten es nicht.

Miriam saß auf einem Stuhl, ihre Hände waren an die Armlehnen gekettet worden. Jeder verzweifelte Versuch sich zu befreien scheiterte kläglich.

Wer konnte ihnen jetzt noch helfen?

„Erfreut euch an unserem Fest, bringt die Gefangenen zu den Scheiterhaufen".

Auf dem riesigen Platz waren fünf große Scheiterhaufen errichtet. Acht Personen wurden an je einem Scheiterhaufen festgebunden. Sirius Black sträubte sich hartnäckig dagegen. Einer der Todesser, schlug ihm ins Gesicht, worauf er für wenige Sekunden Ruhe gab. Albus Dumbledore trat ruhigen Schrittes auf den Scheiterhaufen zu. Selbst im Antlitz des Todes behielt er seine Würde. Miriam schnürte es die Kehle zu, als sie sah wie Selenus zum Scheiterhaufen gezerrt wurde, auch er wehrte sich noch dagegen. Die Armspange reagierte diesmal nicht, denn nicht Miriams Leben war bedroht sondern das Selenus s.

„Das ist so abscheulich", spuckte Harry Potter, der dicht neben ihr auf einem anderen Stuhl angekettet worden war.

Voldemort ignorierte ihn.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis alle an den Scheiterhaufen festgeschnürt waren. Sirius zog und zerrte an seinen Fesseln, doch die gaben nicht nach. Selenus hatte nachgegeben und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

Alles war schief gegangen, wirklich alles.

Plötzlich donnerte etwas gegen das Tor, die Fackelträger, die gerade die Scheiterhaufen hatten anzünden wollen, hielten inne.

Die Waldbewohner? Sollten sie wider besseren Wissens, doch versuchen das Tor einzurammen? Dann verstummte das Donnern und die Mauer neben dem Tor explodierte und stürzte ein. Nicht nur die Waldbewohner stürmten durch die Öffnung, sondern auch an die hundert Männer und einige wenige Frauen darunter. Selenus schien die Leute zu erkennen, denn er lachte und rief laut: „Ich dachte ihr kommt nicht". Die unerwarteten Retter befreiten die Gefangenen, die nun die Todesser zusammen trieben, teilweise mussten auch Flüche angewandt werden, doch angesichts der großen Überzahl ergaben sich die meisten Todesser mehr oder weniger freiwillig. Die Todesser wurden praktisch überrannt und selbst Voldemort schien für einen Augenblick verdutzt. Doch das legte sich nach einigen Sekunden. Wütend stürmte er auf Potter zu und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab vor die Brust. Der Lärm verstummte und alle sahen geschockt auf Voldemort und Harry.

Miriam, die noch immer an ihren Stuhl gekettet war, jedoch glücklicherweise Beinfreiheit hatte, verrenkte sich halb in ihrem Stuhl und trat Voldemort so kräftig in die Wirbelsäule, dass es knackte als er zu Boden fiel. Doch er schien nicht ernst verletzt zu sein, denn er richtet sich auf. Jemand hatte jedoch schnell reagiert und Harry mit einem Zauberspruch von seinen Ketten befreit. Jemand warf ihm einen Zauberstab zu , Harry fing ihn auf und trat in sicherer Entfernung vor Voldemort.

„Lass es uns nun zu Ende bringen, Tom Riddle", forderte Harry Voldemort auf, diesmal nannte er ihn bei seinem wahren Namen.

„Kannst du mich überhaupt mit einem fremden Zauberstab besiegen; Bursche?", schnarrte Voldemort, teils vor Schmerz, teils aus Hohn.

„Ich kann. Für meine Freunde und Mitmenschen kann ich alles", versicherte ihm Harry siegessicher. Voldemort hatte Probleme mit dem Stehen, Miriam hatte ihn wohl doch ziemlich heftig getroffen. Die Todesser, die eingekesselt worden waren, sahen hilflos mit an, wie ihr Herr dem Untergang geweiht war. Fenrir Greyback stürzte sich auf einen Zauberer, doch er wurde zurückgeschleudert. Sirius Black hatte ihm einen ziemlich sauberen Haken verpasst.

„Crucio", rief der dunkle Lord. Harry wich aus. „Expelliarmus", rief er doch Voldemort wehrte mit einem einfachen: „Protego" ab.

Miriam saß still und angespannt atmend auf ihrem Stuhl und konnte nur tatenlos zusehen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre mit so laschen Zaubern zu besiegen? Komm schon, Potter. Ich will einen würdigen Gegner und keinen Feigling", höhnte Voldemort.

„Ich wird dir zeigen, wer hier der Feigling ist. Sich am Leid hilfloser Menschen aufzugeilen, das ist feige. Aber bei einem Stärkeren ziehst du den Schwanz ein. Du hast dich dein Leben lang nicht getraut, Dumbledore persönlich anzugreifen, aber bei einem Jugendlich wie mir reißt du das Maul auf. Ich werde dir alles heimzahlen was du mir und all deinen Opfern angetan hast. Fahr zur Hölle", erwiderte Harry wütend. Miriam wusste, dass man in wütend unmöglich klar im Kopf sein konnte, doch genau das brauchten sie jetzt: Harry klaren Kopf.

„Harry, lass dich nicht darauf ein", rief Remus Lupin aus der Menge. Er hatte das gleiche gedacht.

Das schien Harry zu beruhigen. Er atmete ruhig tief ein und aus. Voldemort begann wieder ein wenig zu schwanken.

Er begann unkonzentrierter zu werden, jedoch riss er sich noch so gut zusammen, dass die wenigsten merkten, dass er nachgab. Der gefürchteste Zauberer aller Zeiten, behindert durch einen einzigen Tritt von einer scheinbar schwachen Frau.

„Warum gehst du nicht zu deiner Geliebten, Tom? Jawohl ich weiß, dass auch du einst geliebt hast. Ich weiß auch wen, Elektra Murdoch, die Mutter der Frau die da hinter die am Stuhl angekettet ist.

Was meinst du wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie wüsste wie Gefühlskalt du bist? Wie würde sie dich verachten, denn du machst ja nicht einmal mehr vor ihrer Tochter halt, die sie so sehr geliebt hat.

Elektra Murdoch war vielleicht eine Todesserin, aber das ist sie nur für dich geworden. Aber sie hat in deinen Augen immer einen Makel gehabt sie konnte nie mit dem Genuss töten, den du dabei empfunden hast. Sie hat sich nach jedem Mord selbst verachtet, das alles tat sie nur für dich. Doch dann hat sie einen großen Fehler begangen, sie hatte einen Seitensprung mit einem anderen Mann. Du hast es herausgefunden und sie danach ignoriert. Das hat ihr das Herz gebrochen. Nach Miriams Geburt hat sie sie ausgesetzt und vor die Haustür meines Vaters gelegt, sie wusste er würde sich um sie kümmern. Dann begann sie Selbstmord, wegen dir", trat Selenus vor die erste Reihe seiner Mitstreiter, die sich um die Duellanten versammelt hatten. Miriam sah ihn verwirrt an. Ihre Mutter war Voldemorts Geliebte gewesen?

„Halt die Klappe Maidenhead", brüllte Voldemort und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. Harry stand auch etwas verwirrt vor seinem Gegner behielt diesen jedoch im Auge.

„Wie würde Elektra über dich denken? Wie würde sie dich ansehen? Immer noch so liebevoll wie damals oder mit Verachtung und Abscheu gegen dieses Monster dass aus Liebsten geworden ist? Du hast nach ihrem Tod schlimmer denn je gewütet", sprach Selenus weiter und ignorierte den Zauberstab. Er trat sogar noch einen kleinen Schritt vor.

Miriam verspürte Angst, Angst um Selenus.

„Sieh in die Augen ihrer Tochter und versuche sie dir hasserfüllt vorzustellen. Wenn du jetzt den Zauberstab weglegst und dich vor einem Gericht für deine abscheulichen Taten verantwortest, dann bin ich mir sicher können eure Seelen irgendwann Frieden finden und dann kann euch niemand trennen", versuchte Selenus ihn zu überreden.

„Du verstehst gar nichts, du Nichtsnutz.. Was wird es mir bringen mich vor ein Gericht zu stellen?", höhnte Voldemort verständnislos.

„ Wahre Anerkennung. Anerkennung die wahrhaftig etwas mit Mut zu tun hat. Der einzige Respekt den du bisher erzielt hast, das war Furcht vor dir. Aber so etwas kann man nicht mit Respekt vergleichen. Wenn du jetzt Mut beweist, das wirst du wahren Respekt erlangen. Vielleicht wirst du das nicht mehr erleben, aber du wirst nicht nur als Tyrann in Erinnerung bleiben, sondern als der Tyrann, der seine Fehler eingesehen und dafür gebüßt hat. Das erfordert viel Mut, aber dem Mut folgt der Respekt", rief Miriam hinein. Voldemort sah sie an, sah in ihre mit Tränen gefüllten Augen.

„Du bist genauso eine Verräterin wie deine Mutter. Stirb! Avada Kedra…", wütete Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort.

„Avada Kedrava", sprach Harry und war nur einen Sekunden Bruchteil schneller als Voldemort. Dieser fiel tot zur Erde und seinen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sein Gesicht war Furcht verzerrt, wie bei jedem seiner Opfer.

Doch es war kein Gejubel der Sieger zu vernehmen sondern beklemmende Stille.

„Wir haben es versucht, wir haben es wenigstens versucht", seufzte Albus Dumbledore.

Es waren nur zwei kleine Worte, zwei Worte die Angst und Schrecken unter den Menschen verbreitet haben, zwei Worte die jedoch zur Erlösung wurden. Es war kurz und am Ende überraschend einfach, doch ein weiter und steiniger Weg war nötig gewesen.

Doch fragt man sich ob überhaupt jemand etwas aus dieser ganzen Katastrophe gelernt hatte.

Was würde sich ändern?

Leider war es nicht viel. Das Ministerium sah kaum ein, was der Fehler gewesen war und sie sahen es auch nicht als ihren Fehler an, dass sie Dumbledore und die ganze Widerstandsbewegung teilweise blockiert hatten. Die Werwölfe wurden immer noch als Gefährlich und Unberechenbar verschrien, sogar noch schlimmer als vorher. Nur Remus Lupin wurde ein wenig mehr respektiert, aber das war nicht sein Ziel gewesen. Doch wenigstens akzeptierten sie, dass Miriam kein Werwolf war. Doch die Tatsache, dass es ein Gegenmittel gegen den „Werwolffuch" gab, wurde schlichtweg als Humbug abgetan.

Nachdem sich die Werwölfe in den Kerkern mit Hilfe eines Gegentranks Severus Snapes, der glücklicherweise überlebt hatte, wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück verwandelt.

Lindsay, Maggien und Irene waren sehr geschwächt gewesen jedoch überglücklich, als Miriam ihnen erzählte, dass sie sie als Werwölfe verstehen konnte. Um ihnen jedoch ein glückliches Leben zu verschaffen, hatte Miriam es mit viel Anstrengung durchsetzen können, dass wenigstens die drei in ein anderes Land umsiedeln konnten in dem sie als Werwölfe akzeptiert wurden und wo es Hilfszentren für Werwölfe gab. Die Irische Republik hatte sich als perfekt herausgestellt, auch die nicht allzu große Entfernung voneinander machte die Entscheidung sehr angenehm.

Miriam hatte ihre Gabe akzeptiert, denn etwas anderes blieb ihr nicht übrig und sie war ja auch kein Nachteil für sie.

Doch auch „Helden" haben irgendwann die Nase voll und wollen wenigstens ihr Leben genießen und sich dieses nicht durch die Uneinsichtigkeit anderer verderben lassen.

Miriam saß am See und ließ die wahrscheinlich letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Sommers auf die Haut scheinen. Die Füße hatte sie ins kühle Wasser getaucht.

Hinter ihr tauchte Selenus auf und setzte sich hinter sie ins Gras. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Hast du schon jemanden gefunden bei dem du wohnen kannst?", fragte er so beiläufig wie nur möglich.

Miriam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hältst du davon zu mir zu ziehen. Ich meine in mein altes Haus, wo wir früher gewohnt haben? Ich verkaufe das Haus in dem ich jetzt wohne und ziehe wieder in mein Elternhaus.", schlug er ihr vor. Sie sah ihn schweigend an, dann lächelte sie: „Das würdest du tun?".

„Nur, wenn du zusagst. Ohne Scherz ich tue es", versicherte ihr Selenus.

„Ich möchte", lachte Miriam und umarmte ihn überglücklich. Er stand auf und half ihr auf die Füße.

„Nie wieder lass ich mich von dir trennen, egal was passiert. Ich liebe dich, Miriam". „Du?", fragte sie beinahe erschrocken.

„Ja, über alles. Das mag kitschig klingen, aber Liebe ist nun einmal kitschig. Aber ohne diesen Kitsch kommt kein Mensch aus. Und ich komme nicht ohne dich aus", gab er zu und klang dabei so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor. Miriam sah ihn erst völlig verständnislos an, dann jedoch stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Man hat mir mal gesagt: Liebe ist wenn man ohne den anderen nicht mehr auskommt. Ich komme ohne dich nicht mehr aus. All die Jahre ohne dich waren irgendwie leer und ich hab mich gefragt wieso. Jetzt, wo ich dich sehe, ist die Antwort ganz einfach".

„Ich deute das als Erwiderung", lachte er sanft.

Seine Lippen begannen bei der Berührung wie Feuer auf ihren zu brennen. Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie zueinander gefunden hatten, aber Liebe lässt nie von einem ab, vom ersten bis zum letzten Augenblick nicht.

Meine kleine Weisheit: Leider lernt die Menschheit viel zu wenig aus ihren Fehlern. Doch man darf die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass sie doch noch zur Besinnung kommt, auch wenn diese Hoffung vielleicht umsonst ist.

Wenn das zu Kitschig oder Moral triefend war, tut es mir Leid. Aber irgendwie ist das ganze Leben doch kitschig.

Ich hab mal einen wunderbaren Spruch gehört, der mir sehr gefallen hat: Nimm da Leben nicht zu ernst, du kommst nicht lebend heraus.


End file.
